LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS MULTI XOVER
by Kristal de Iris
Summary: Existe un ser maligno, capaz de absorber el poder de los dioses y convertirse a si mismo en el más poderoso de todos. Tan solo cinco guerreros elegidos de distintos mundos, pueden derrotarlo con ayuda de aliados que encontraran en su lucha.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS (X-OVER)**

**Existe un ser maligno, capaz de absorber el poder de los dioses y convertirse a si mismo en el más poderoso de todos. Tan solo cinco guerreros elegidos de distintos mundos, pueden derrotarlo con ayuda de aliados que encontraran en su lucha. (Multi crowsover entre Saint Seiya, Dragón Ball, Sakura Card Captor, Yu yu Hakusho, Yu Gi Oh, Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos, Naruto, Inuyasha, Death Note, Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, Loveless, Yami no matsuei, Gravitation, Xiaolin Showdown, Avatar Last Airbender). Historia Slash.**

**Advertencia:**** Esta**** historia es AU (Universo Alterno),****slash (relaciones chico/chico), mas adelante ****tendrá**** lemon (escenas de sexo explicito).**

**Aclaraciones: Este es un multi crowsover, el primero que hago, tan solo espero que les guste los personajes. Les aclaro que en algunos capítulos encontraran escenas en las que un personaje relate todo desde su propio punto de vista y luego cambien al relato general de narrativa.**

**CAPITULO I**

Todos los dioses del Olimpo estaban reunidos, el tema que discutían era muy importante, tanto que no solo los dioses griegos estaba presentes, sino dos representantes de los otros mundos.

_¡¡Debemos acabar con ese monstruoso ser!!-repetía por enésima vez Koenma, con su figura de joven, con cabello castaño y su inseparable chupon.(^^ Para los que no lo conocen este personaje pertenece a la serie Yu Yu Hakusho)

-¡¡Pero si nos acercamos nos absorberá y se volverá mas fuerte, no podemos permitirlo!!-decía Poseidón

-¿¿Entonces que hacemos??-pregunto Hades

-¡Esa criatura ya ataco el territorio de los dioses de otros mundos, lo mas probable es que ahora sea invencible!-decía Kayo-Sama (^^ Este personaje es de Dragon Ball)

-¡Nuestros mundos son los únicos que quedan! ¡Así que si quieren ayudarnos a salvarlos, tendrán que aceptar a los elegidos!-continuo el Kayo que se veía mas azul de lo normal a causa del cansancio y la negativa de estos dioses.

-¿Están seguros que uno de los elegidos se encuentra en nuestro mundo?-pregunto Atena

-¡Si estamos completamente seguros!-respondió Koenma, que también se sentía cansado y preocupado por el bienestar de los mundos.

-¿Que opinas de todo esto hija mía?-pregunto Zeus, que se dio cuenta de lo pensativa que se puso la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¡Padre, yo pienso que tienen razón! ¡Si lo que afirman es cierto, entonces estos elegidos son los únicos capaces de enfrentarse a esta terrible criatura!-respondió Atena

-¿Entonces, aceptamos la propuesta que nos hicieron?-volvió a preguntar Zeus, no en vano su hija era la diosa de la sabiduría, así que su opinión valía mucho

-¡Si, lo mejor es no intervenir en esta batalla, a no ser que nuestra participación sea necesaria. Mientras tanto solo debemos darles nuestro apoyo y ayuda a estos elegidos!

-¿Que clase de ayuda?-pregunto Odin

-Dejaremos que el elegido de nuestro mundo tenga todo el poder para derrotarlo y le permitiremos pasar por las puertas dimensionales, junto a los otros elegidos-respondió Atena

-!!¿Entonces el destino de todos nosotros y de nuestro mundo estará en un simple humano?!!-protesto Ares

-!!¿Acaso prefieres ser absorbido por ese grotesco ser?!!-exclamo molesto Zeus

-¡¡No!!-respondió Ares bajando la cabeza

-¡¡¡ Entonces así se hará!!!-ordeno Zeus, siendo secundado por los demás dioses.

-Ahora que se a tomado una decisión-se dirigió Atena a los otros dos dioses-¿Saben donde encontrar al elegido de nuestro mundo?

-No se preocupe diosa Atena. Hemos encontrado ya a tres de los elegidos, el cuarto no tardara en aparecer ¡Puedo asegurárselo!-respondió sonriente el viejo Kayo-Sama. A lo que Atena solo movió afirmativamente su cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Aun no había amanecido y ya se veía la silueta de una persona corriendo por los alrededores del Santuario. Camus había tomado la costumbre de ejercitarse todos los días. Le gustaba la paz y el silencio que encontraba a esas horas, porque todos dormían, tan solo unos cuantos se encontraban haciendo guardia, lo que le daba oportunidad de aclarar su mente y quitarse algunas dudas. Y en todo ese tiempo, por más que se esforzaba solo había una persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos: Milo.

Se detuvo ante una gran roca y le lanzo un ataque de polvo de diamantes, lo que ocasiono que una gruesa capa de hielo se formara a su alrededor, dándole reflejo a su imagen como si fuese un espejo. Camus se acerco y se miro a los ojos. No entendía lo que le pasaba, no entendía el porque de su nerviosismo cuando le hablaba o la sensación de ansiedad de verlo con frecuencia. Tan solo sabia que Milo parecía tener un efecto en él que no entendía.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando de la nada surgió una luz resplandeciente, que hizo a Camus tambalear por la sorpresa, la luz era tan fuerte que quiso cubrirse los ojos, pero al ver su reflejo en el hielo de la roca vio con asombro, que una marca luminosa adornaba su frente. Cuando el resplandor desapareció Camus vio que la marca había desaparecido. ¿Acaso se lo había imaginado? Esto no le hizo la menor gracia, a parte de tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia el aprendiz de Escorpio, ahora no podía ocurrírsele volverse loco. Como se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo decidió regresar al Templo de Acuario, de seguro su maestro Kratos, lo estaría esperando.

Al llegar al Onceavo Templo, tal como lo esperaba vio a su maestro en la entrada, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. Camus pensó que tal vez se había tardado más de lo usual, así que se acerco cabizbajo y la intención de escuchar una reprimenda. Pero cuando estuvo cerca de su maestro, este no dijo nada por un largo momento, solo se puso a observar atentamente a Camus.

-Disculpe Maestro-dijo tímidamente Camus-¿Ocurre algo?

Kratos lo miro directo a los ojos y lo observo detenidamente por un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de contestar.

-¡No sucede nada!-respondió al momento que se daba la vuelta e ingresaba al Templo

Camus estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su maestro, pero decidió no preguntar nada, tan solo se limito a seguirlo.

-Hoy entrenaremos con el resto de los aprendices-dijo Kratos de repente

-¡Con los otros aprendices!-exclamo Camus muy sorprendido. Generalmente sus entrenamientos los hacia solo con su maestro.

-Es una orden del Patriarca-respondió Kratos-Quiere ver un entrenamiento conjunto para ver el avance de los aprendices de caballeros dorados.

Camus estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero la presencia de su maestro evito que esto sucediera. Sin embargo sus pensamientos volvieron a la misma persona de siempre: Milo. ¡Hoy podré verlo! se dijo alegremente ¡Si tengo suerte, tal vez me toque entrenar junto a él!.

Asi con estas esperanzas siguió a su maestro fuera del Templo de Acuario y en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

Al llegar vio que varios Santos Dorados se encontraban en el lugar junto a sus aprendices. Al primero que reconoció fue al aprendiz de Virgo, con su cabello largo y dorado, Shaka era difícil de ignorar. El siguiente fue Aioria, acompañado por su hermano y maestro Aioros, Santo de Sagitario. Después reconoció la cabellera morada de Mu, aprendiz del Patriarca, luego a Afrodita, aprendiz de la Casa de Piscis, la primera vez que lo vio pensó que se trataba de una chica. Después a Mascara de la Muerte, la verdad este aprendiz no le caía bien, luego al alto de Aldebaran, que seria el próximo Santo de Tauro, pero aun no divisaba a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin lo diviso, su larga cabellera azulada, su cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos turquesas y la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba y que le quitaba la respiración. Ahí estaba Milo, hablando con algunos de los aprendices y Camus tuvo que quitarse las ganas de ir a charlar junto a ellos, porque su maestro no se lo permitiría. Sin embargo pudo notar como Milo se daba cuenta de su presencia y le mandaba una de sus sonrisas, quizás como saludo y otra vez, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de corresponder ese gesto, imponiéndose el semblante serio, que le era característico a los de su signo.

Finalmente el Patriarca Shion hizo su aparición y las prácticas empezaron. Debían enfrentarse entre dos aprendices, utilizando sus mejores técnicas. El ganador pasaba a una segunda ronda para enfrentarse al otro vencedor y así sucesivamente. Realizando de esta manera un mini torneo entre aprendices.

Los primeros en enfrentarse fueron Aioria y Aldebaran, su batalla fue intensa pero el Relampago de Voltaje pudo más que el Gran Cuerno de Aldebaran. Así que Aioria paso a la segunda fase, claro esta después de ayudar a Aldebaran a ponerse en pie y este le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y ningún rastro de resentimiento.

Los siguientes fueron Mu y Afrodita, ese ultimo le lanzo un ataque masivo de rosa, pero ninguna llego a su destino porque Mu, utilizo su Pared de Cristal y en un descuido de Afrodita, le mando su ataque de Extinción de estrellas, dándole la victoria. Camus podía jurar que detrás de la mascara, el Patriarca sonreía orgulloso de su alumno.

Los siguientes fueron Milo y Shaka, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. El primero en atacar fue Milo lanzándole las Agujas Escarlata, pero Shaka a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados los evadió y le mando como respuesta un ataque poderoso, creo que se llamaba la Recapitulación del Demonio. Camus se sintió triste porque su Milo había perdido la batalla. Un momento acaso dijo ¿SU Milo?

-¿Que no oyes? ¡Camus es tu turno!-dijo Kratos ásperamente al ver a su alumno tan distraído. Camus se sobresalto y se dirigió de inmediato al centro de la arena de batalla. Ahí lo esperaba Mascara de la Muerte, el cual le hizo una inclinación como saludo, lo que Camus decidió imitar por educación, pero al inclinarse le dio la oportunidad a Mascara de la Muerte de atacarlo con sus Ondas Infernales, por suerte Camus las evito a duras penas por reflejo y después de darse una reprimenda mental por su descuido le lanzo su ataque de Polvo de Diamantes, dejándolo medio congelado, por lo que se le dio la victoria. Como gran parte de su cuerpo estaba congelado, Mascara de la Muerte necesito de ayuda para levantarse, ayuda que fue proporcionada por Afrodita que no tardo ni un segundo en socorrerlo.

El siguiente encuentro seria entre Shaka y Camus y después entre Aioria y Mu. Camus prefirió quedarse en el centro de la arena, para evitar el sermón y la mirada enojada de su maestro Kratos.

Shaka se puso en posición de ataque, siendo imitado por Camus. Ambos se examinaron por un momento tratando de encontrar sus puntos débiles. Luego el primero en atacar fue Camus con su Polvo de Diamantes, pero a Shaka no pareció afectarle, por lo que le respondió con su Recapitulación del Demonio, haciendo que un montón de espectros aparecieran alrededor de Camus, como tratando de devorarlo. El aprendiz de Acuario hacia lo que podía, para quitarse a los espectros, pero por mas que se deshacía de unos, otros aparecían en mayor cantidad.

-Será mejor que te rindas Camus-dijo con voz calmada Shaka aun con los ojos cerrados-No podrás vencerme

Al escuchar estas palabras Camus se sintió molesto porque lo creían débil, fijo su vista en su maestro que lo veía con el ceño fruncido, si perdía su maestro lo castigaría, luego fijo su vista en Milo, que lo veía con una mirada de apoyo y confianza. No, no podía fallar, no frente a él. Así que cerro los ojos y junto toda su energía. Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de la luz de su cosmoenergia y la lanzo fuera de si, haciendo que los espectros desaparecieran. Shaka se sorprendió pero no tardo en mandarle otro ataque.

-¡El Tesoro del Cielo!-grito Shaka, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Camus bloqueo el ataque con su Rayo de Aurora. Así que ambos ataques estaban enfrentados, solo el mas fuerte saldría victorioso. Shaka comenzó a ganar terreno poco a poco, parecía que Camus perdería, pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, así que con desesperación, comenzó a juntar toda la energía que tenia, de repente sintió que algo despertaba en su interior, un poder que no sabia que tenia y dadas las circunstancias, decidió utilizarla. Su cuerpo nuevamente se lleno de luz, pero esta vez era diferente, era más brillante y llena de poder, nada comparada a lo anterior. De repente en su frente apareció esa misteriosa marca, haciéndolo brillar aun más.

Todos estaban atónitos, nadie sabia lo que sucedía, solo podían sentir un poder inmenso emanar de Camus. El mismo Shaka tuvo que abrir los ojos para aumentar su poder, ya que la inesperada fuerza de Camus era demasiado para él. Pero nada pudo hacer cuando Camus con un grito libero toda la fuerza que tenia, congelando todo a su alrededor, provocando un tremendo estallido y mandando a todos a volar por el impacto.

Cuando el polvo poco a poco fue desapareciendo, lo primero que Camus vio fue a Aioros en el suelo abrazando a su hermano en forma protectora, luego pudo notar a varios de los Caballeros y Aprendices en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse. El mismo Patriarca estaba levantándose del piso con ayuda de su maestro Kratos. Shaka estaba en el suelo a una larga distancia, tratando de ponerse de pie. ¿Y Milo? ¿Donde estaba Milo? Camus lo busco con la mirada y lo vio sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de recuperarse del golpe recibido.

Cuando una gran parte estuvo de pie, todos los ojos se pusieron en Camus, que no sabia que hacer. Algunos como Mascara Mortal lo veían acusadoramente, otros como Afrodita con miedo y el resto incluyendo a Milo y su maestro lo veían con asombro, el mismo Patriarca lo observaba profundamente a través de su conocida mascara. Camus de repente sintió pánico y trato de disculparse, pero las palabras no le salían.

-Yo...yo...-intento decir. Pero dejándose dominar completamente por el pánico, salio corriendo fuera del alcance de aquellos ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Camus corrió y corrió, sin importarle nada mas, tan solo quería alejarse lo mas posible del Santuario. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero al detenerse se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una zona rocosa, en medio de varias montañas. Respiro algo aliviado de verse solo y comenzó a hacer memoria ¿De donde había salido ese poder? ¿Por que aparecía esa extraña marca? e instintivamente se toco la frente. Todo era muy extraño, pero al menos ahora estaba a salvo. Ni bien termino de pensar en esto, cuando de la nada, aparecieron unas criaturas parecidas a los Ogros, monstruos de gran tamaño, con dientes filosos, ojos furiosos y uñas filosas.

-¿Quiénes o qué son estas criaturas?-pensó confundido-¡Rayos, por que me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi!

Camus se las arreglo para hacerles frente, pero eran tan grande el numero de monstruos que lo atacaban, que por un momento sintió que lo matarían.

Justamente estaba rodeado de varios que se lanzaron a atacarlo. Fue en ese instante que se diviso unas flechas de luz que desintegraron a los que lo atacaban.

Giro su rostro y miro en dirección de donde provenían las flechas. Lo que vio lo dejo pasmado. En lo alto de una de las montañas, se encontraba un joven alto, respingado, con el cabello blanco tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, su rostro era perfecto, de una piel mas clara que había visto, sus ojos eran de un gris claro azulado intenso que no mostraban emoción alguna, parecían dos pedazos de hielo y por ultimo dos hermosas alas blancas adornaban su espalda.

El joven en si, utilizo sus alas y comenzó el descenso sin dejar de lanzar sus flechas de luz que destruían a varios de esos monstruos, dándole libertad de movimiento a Camus, lo que fue aprovechado para mandar un gran ataque de hielo y acabar con el resto de los Ogros.

Cuando Camus vio que todas las criaturas habían desaparecido, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el joven alado, con voz tan neutra como sus ojos

-Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme-respondió Camus, mirándolo fijamente

-No necesitas agradecerme, era mi deber ayudarte "Portador de Hielo"-dijo el peliblanco

-¿Portador de Hielo?-pregunto asombrado Camus-¿Por que me llamas así?

-Porque eso es lo que eres-respondió sin el menor rastro de emoción el joven alado

-No comprendo nada-dijo Camus muy confundido

-Es natural-dijo levantado un poco los hombros-Supongo que eres un guerrero

-S..si..-respondió Camus dudoso

-Entonces ya habrás notado una considerable elevación en tu poder ¿verdad?

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-pregunto Camus mas confundido y asombrado de lo que estaba

-Simple. Sentí tu poder, al igual que esas criaturas que te atacaron-respondió el joven como si nada

-¡Tu sabes porque me esta ocurriendo esto! ¡Exijo que me expliques lo que me sucede!-exclamo Camus desesperado por saber que estaba sucediendo

-La explicación es simple, fuiste elegido para cumplir una importante misión junto a otros guerreros-respondió con la misma indiferencia

-¿Misión? ¿Cual misión?-pregunto Camus

-Te lo diré luego. Primero debemos ir a un lugar seguro, por si intentan atacarnos de nuevo-dijo el joven tomando la mano de Camus-Ven conmigo "Portador de Hielo"

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así!-protesto molesto y soltando el agarre-¡Por si no lo sabias me llamo Camus!

-¿Camus?-repitió el peliblanco, arqueando una ceja

-¡Si Camus! ¡Y si no fuera mucha molestia me gustaría saber tu nombre!-le dijo

-Me llamo Yue-contesto el joven- Y soy el "Portador del Viento"

-¿Portador del Viento? ¿Entonces eres uno de esos guerreros que mencionaste?

-Si. Ahora debemos irnos-contesto al mismo tiempo que extendía sus preciosas alas y le ofrecía una mano-Te explicare todo al llegar "CAMUS"

-Esta bien. Espero que cumplas con lo que dices "YUE"-respondió haciendo al igual que él resaltar su nombre, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Yue al tomar la mano de Camus, sintió una pequeña sensación de placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero que no le dejo notar, gracias a su semblante de indiferencia. ¿Como era posible que el simple contacto con este muchacho lo afectar de esta manera? Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo quería sentir mas de esta sensación, así que aprovechando la situación, lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo firmemente y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar emprendió el vuelo, satisfecho de que Camus al sentirse en el aire, se abrazara más a él.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV.-**

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Jamás se me ocurrió que volar fuera tan placentero!" pensaba Camus.

"Es extraño pero me siento seguro en sus brazos" "¡Yue, así me dijo que se llamaba!" "Siento como el viento golpea suavemente mi rostro y hace volar mi cabello" "Esta sensación me gusta, me siento libre ¿Será que él se sentirá igual cuando vuela?" Lo miro, él lo nota, pero no le da importancia, al menos eso creo, hasta que siento como sus brazos me apretan más a su cuerpo ¿Por qué siento que mis mejillas arden?

-¡Al fin llegamos!-dice con tono indiferente. Entonces siento como descendemos lentamente, hasta un a superficie rocosa.

Cuando mis pies tocan el suelo, él me suelta y se dirige con pasos seguros a lo que parece la entrada de una cueva. Yo lo sigo hasta que se detiene frente a ella.

-¡Ya estoy aquí y traje al cuarto elemento!-anuncia en dirección a la cueva

En ese momento veo como salen de ese oscuro lugar, dos muchachos. Uno, tenia el cabello corto y morado, al igual que sus ojos. Me recuerda a Mu, el aprendiz del Patriarca Shión, el otro muchacho tiene el cabello largo y rojo, sus ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas y la sonrisa que me muestra es muy hermosa.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Ya somos cuatro!-dice el pelirrojo, mientras se me acerca y me tiende su mano y yo respondo el apretón tímidamente-¡Mucho gusto, me llamo Kurama! ¡Supongo que ya conociste a Yue!-me dice señalando al joven con alas de ángel-¡Y él se llama Trunks-dice señalando al pelimorado.

-¡Bienvenido, es un placer tenerte con nosotros! ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Trunks y me muestra una pequeña sonrisa

-Ca..Camus-logro responder ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

-¿Camus? ¡Es un bonito nombre!-dice Kurama y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. Jamás nadie me dijo que mi nombre era bonito.

-Gracias-respondo por el cumplido

-¿Yue, le explicaste sobre nuestra misión?-pregunto Trunks al joven de las alas

-¡Solo un poco!-contesta y veo como sus alas brillan y se adentran en su cuerpo ¡No sabia que podía hacer eso!

-Lo mejor será explicarle a este "niño" todo desde un principio-continuó Yue. ¡¿Niño?! ¡Me gustaba más cuando me llamaba Portador de Hielo!

-¡Soy el sucesor de un caballero de la diosa Atena! ¡Y no de cualquiera! ¡Soy el sucesor del caballero dorado Kratos de Acuario!-digo molesto

-¡Eso no quita el hecho de que seas un niño!-me responde Yue con indiferencia. Apretó los dientes con rabia. Un momento ¿Dónde quedó el autocontrol que aprendí a desarrollar durante los años de entrenamiento?

-¿La diosa Atena? ¡Que bien! ¡Eso quiere decir que tendremos a otro dios de nuestra parte!-dice alegremente Kurama, llamando mi atención, como él quería

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto desconcertado

-Veras Camus-dice Trunks-Existen diversos mundos, cada cual diferente al otro, pero conectados mutuamente. Algunos mundos tienen dioses que los rigen y los protegen y otros no. Nosotros pertenecemos a diferentes mundos y fuimos elegidos al igual que tú, para acabar con un mal terrible que atenta contra todos los mundos.

-¿Un mal?-repito sin pensarlo

-Asi es-dice Kurama-Se trata de un ser terrible, capaz de absorber los poderes de cualquiera, en especial de seres poderosos como los dioses. Cada vez que atrapa a alguna de sus victimas, se vuelve más poderoso. Y lo peor de todo es que cuenta con un ejército de seres malignos, cuyo único propósito es destruir. Ya atacó varios mundos y mató a sus protectores, para así conquistarlos. Los mundos que se opusieron a su dominio fueron destruidos. Este ser se hace llamar Zargo y la única forma de derrotarlo es que los **"Portadores de los Cinco Elementos"** se unan para enfrentarlo y acabar con él. Según una leyenda, estos Portadores, vienen de distintos mundos y son elegidos por el destino, dependiendo de sus habilidades para poder controlar uno de los elementos de la Naturaleza, que son: Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Hielo y Trueno.

-Kurama es el Portador de la Tierra-dijo de pronto Yue-Trunks es el Portador del Trueno. Yo fui escogido para ser el Portador del Viento y tú niño fuiste elegido como el Portador del Hielo- ¡Otra vez, me llama niño!

-¿Eso quiere decir, que nuestro deber es acabar con ese tal Zargo, verdad? ¡En ese caso, pueden contar conmigo!-digo con presteza. La sonrisa de Trunks y Kurama, me dice que les alegra mi decisión, pero Yue me mira indiferente.

-¡Fantástico!-exclama feliz Kurama-¡Entonces ya podemos irnos!- ¡¿Irnos?! ¡Nadie me dijo que teníamos que irnos!

-¿Irnos?-preguntó con toda la tranquilidad que puedo

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No es seguro que nos quedemos por aquí! ¡Lo más seguro es que te sigan buscando!-dice en tono frío Yue

-¡Pe...pero no puedo irme así! ¡Debo avisarle a mi maestro y pedir al Patriarca del Santuario que me de permiso!-exclamo algo asustado

-¡Mira niño, no tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Acabas de decir que nos ayudaras y para ello, deberás venir con nosotros!-exclamo Yue

-¿Que pasara con mi entrenamiento?-pregunto ansioso ¡Esto esta sucediendo demasiado rápido!

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya tenemos un lugar para entrenar!-explica Trunks- ¡Un dios de mi mundo, llamado Kayo Sama, nos consiguió un planeta abandonado!

Terminado de decir esto, veo como Trunks cierra los ojos y su cuerpo comienza a brillar, siento una gran energía emerger de él, mientras una marca aparece en su frente. Esa energía es soltada de pronto con un fuerte grito de Trunks- ¡Ábrete Portal!-se convierte en una especie de agujero brillante. No hay duda que estoy asombrado, jamás vi algo parecido.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo niño y vámonos!-dice Yue, al tiempo que me sujeta del brazo y me hace entrar en ese hoyo junto con él.

**Espero que los capítulos hayan sido de su agrado. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, así sean tomatazos o sentencias de muerte, je,je,je (^_^) A propósito, se me olvidaba decirles, que aun no decido quien será el quinto elegido, así que acepto sugerencias. También les pido que pasen a leer mi otro fanfic "EL PRINCIPE DEL INFRAMUNDO" mi primer Crowssover de Harry Potter y Saint Seiya y me dejen su opinión. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo nuevos capitulos, que espero sean de su agrado.**

**CAPITULO V.-**

Pasamos a través de este "Portal". Se parece a un túnel hecho de luz pura. Cuando salimos de ella, nos encontramos en un verde prado, tan diferente a mi querida Siberia, en donde entrene algunos años para convertirme en caballero.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo abriste ese Portal?-le pregunto a Trunks

-Al ser elegidos Portadores de un Elemento, nos dieron el poder de hacer Portales como el que viste. Por ellos podemos pasar de un mundo a otro sin problemas.-me responde

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo también puedo hacer eso?-pregunto entusiasmado

-Si, pero para ello deberás aprender a manejar tu poder. Los Portales nos llevan al lugar que visualizamos, también puede llevarnos al lugar donde este una persona específica, claro que para ello necesitamos más poder-me explicó Kurama

-¡Tendremos que acampar!-dice Yue señalando la pradera.

-¡No hay problema, ya tengo todo listo!-dice Trunks, al tiempo que saca una pequeña caja y de ella extrae una cápsula de metal, luego la presiona y la lanza a un lugar cercano, para luego explotar y ante nuestro asombro aparecer una casa.

-¡No hay duda que la tecnología de tu mundo es fenomenal!-afirma alegremente Kurama

Trunks solo sonríe y nos hace una señal para que lo sigamos. Al entrar en la casa, me quedo mudo. Era amplia y acogedora, los muebles que ostenta son elegantes y cómodos, noto que tiene incluso una pequeña biblioteca. Esta casa no se compara a la pequeña cabaña de Siberia, en la que contaba solo con muebles sencillos y necesarios para nuestra supervivencia.

-¡Veo que les gusta. Ahora los llevare hasta sus habitaciones!-dice Trunks

Nos lleva a la planta alta, allí nos indica cuales podemos ocupar. Yo elijo la primera puerta que veo. Al entrar quedo maravillado, la habitación es amplia, parecida a la que tiene mi maestro en el Templo de Acuario. Sigo con mi investigación admirando la diversidad de los muebles. En el Santuario mi habitación es más pequeña y tiene solo los muebles necesarios como la cama, porque mi maestro opina que un caballero debe tener humildad. A propósito hay una cama grande en medio, que se nota es muy cómoda, en el ropero encuentro ropa limpia muy bien acomodada. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de mi aspecto, todavía estoy con mi uniforme de aprendiz y lo peor es que esta sucio, por las batallas que tuve que librar, primero con los otros aprendices y luego con esos monstruos. ¡Que mala impresión debo haberles dado! Después de todo ellos se veían bien con sus ropas. Yue vestía un traje blanco, que hace juego con su largo cabello, es un diseño extraño, pero que le queda muy bien. Kurama vestía ropa china de color verde, como sus ojos y Trunks vestía más casual, con pantalón holgado, polera morada y una chamarra de cuero, recuerdo que también traía una espada colgada en su espalda.

No se si deba tomar algunas de estas ropas, que encontré. Pero me gustaría cambiarme. Después me disculpare y lavare esta ropa. ¡Pero, que ven mis ojos! ¡Tengo un baño propio! ¡Un baño para mi solo! Y lo mejor es que hay una tina grande en ella ¡Esta oportunidad no puedo dejarla pasar! Con nervios y el sentimiento de estar haciendo una travesura, me pongo a llenar la tina con agua caliente, ansioso de que se llene pronto. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me bañe con agua caliente, generalmente me baño con agua fría e incluso congelada, porque mi maestro Kratos opina que así se me hará más fácil el manejo de mis técnicas.

La tina esta por fin lista, me desnudo rápido y con mucho cuidado entro en el agua. La sensación de calor me hace temblar, mi cuerpo en definitiva no esta acostumbrado a esta temperatura. Poco a poco ingreso en el agua, hasta que estoy completamente dentro. ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Me encanta esta sensación de calor! Ahora noto todas las cosas que tiene el baño, yo solo he contado con el jabón para mi aseo, pero aquí hay de todo y yo pienso probarlo todo. Aunque me reprochen después, me daré el lujo de probar todas estas cosas. Lo primero que cojo es el shampoo, tiene un olor muy rico, con trémulas manos me lo pongo al cabello.

Así paso un largo rato en el baño, hasta que ya estoy completamente aseado y porque no, perfumado. Después vuelvo a la habitación y me visto con ropa que supuse serian de mi talla. Me seco el cabello con una secadora eléctrica. Si, definitivamente me estoy dando un gran lujo. Me veo al espejo y hay algo extraño en mi imagen. ¿Estoy sonriendo? ¡Si, estoy sonriendo! ¡No puedo creerlo, pero así es. Bueno y como no hacerlo, después de haberme dado el gusto de hacer lo que me plazca. Hay algo más. Esta ropa me hace ver diferente, si, me veo como un chico común y corriente, y me gusta. Acostumbrado al uniforme de entrenamiento del Santuario o a mi ropa de Siberia, que tan solo consiste en una polera sin mangas y un pantalón ceñido, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verme así como ahora me veo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que mi sonrisa se agranda? ¿Será acaso porque estoy feliz?

Lo mejor será que me apresure y me disculpe con Trunks, por haber usado sus cosas. Salgo de la habitación, pero ahora no se a donde dirigirme. En eso escucho voces, vienen de abajo, así que mis pasos se encaminan allí.

En cuanto entro al comedor, todos se me quedan viendo. ¡Ay no, de seguro están molestos! ¡Debo disculparme rápido!

-¡Lo siento! ¡No debí haber usado esta ropa!-exclamo azorado y estoy a punto de ir a cambiarme.

-¡Tranquilo Camus! ¡Todas las cosas que están en las habitaciones son para su uso personal! ¡Además, esa ropa te queda genial!- exclama Trunks

-¡Es cierto, te ves adorable!-dice Kurama con una sonrisa

Ya son varios los halagos que recibo en este día y me gusta la sensación. Les agradezco los cumplidos y me siento a su lado en la mesa. Están a punto de cenar y me sirven un gran plato de tallarines, según me dicen especialidad de Kurama, que fue quien preparo la cena. Creo que esto es demasiado, de seguro no podré terminar, en fin puedo hacer el intento. Tomo un tenedor y pruebo un bocado. ¡Pero que sabroso! ¿Dije que no podría terminar? ¡Ahora me pregunto si me pueden servir más! Kurama no tarda en darme un aumento, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Yo se lo agradezco y le digo la verdad ¡Que su comida es la mejor que había probado! Además parece no soy el único que piensa así, porque Trunks y Yue, muestran que tienen buen apetito.

Mientras cenamos, charlamos animadamente, me gusta que hablemos de diversos temas. Con mi maestro Kratos, solo puedo hablar del entrenamiento. El único que no participa en la conversación es Yue, pero por alguna razón no ha dejado de mirarme desde que entre al comedor.

Terminada la cena, ayudo a lavar los platos, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer tanta hospitalidad. Después cada uno se va a su habitación y al darme las buenas noches, me avisan que mañana comenzaremos a entrenar. Por mi esta bien, así no descuidare mi entrenamiento. Entro en mi habitación ¡Mi habitación! ¡Que bien suena eso! Me pongo un pijama y me acuesto. Mis suposiciones eran ciertas, la cama es muy cómoda y sin esfuerzo me dejo llevar por el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI.-**

Al día siguiente, al despertar encontré ropa que parecía ser de entrenamiento, el diseño es diferente al del Santuario. Pero si lo habían dejado allí, seguro era porque esperaban que la usara. Después de asearme un poco, me la pongo y bajo al comedor. Allí ya me esperaban los tres. Todos ellos vestidos con ropas parecidas a las mías. Cada uno me da los buenos días y después comenzamos a desayunar. El desayuno es abundante y delicioso. Me entero que Kurama tiene 15 años y Trunks 16. Yue solo le limito a decir que él era mayor que todos nosotros. ¡Con razón me consideran un niño, yo solo tengo 13 años!

Después salimos a entrenar a la verde planicie, caminamos a una prudente distancia de la casa. Allí me explican que el entrenamiento consistirá en hacer uso de nuestros habilidades y que después aprenderemos a controlar el poder que nos otorgaron.

Para mi mejor entendimiento Trunks y Kurama, me dicen que ellos lucharan. Yue y yo nos hacemos a un lado y ellos comienzan.

Kurama saca algo de su cabello ¿Una rosa? ¿Su ataque será igual que el de Afrodita? En eso veo como convierte la rosa en un látigo, Trunks sonríe y concentra una gran energía en su cuerpo y sufre una transformación. ¡No puedo creer lo que veo! Su cabello dejo de ser morado, ahora es rubio y el peinado es algo parado. Ambos contendientes se sonríen y se atacan mutuamente. Trunks manda varias esferas de energía y Kurama las evita, luego este contraataca con su látigo de rosas pero en ese instante Trunks sale volando. ¡No sabia que podía volar! De Yue se entiende porque él tiene alas, pero Trunks no.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Yo no puedo volar!-grita Kurama

-¡Confórmate, de seguro habrá enemigos que te atacaran desde el aire!-responde Trunks con una sonrisa socarrona. Pero en ese instante una especie de planta aparece atrás suyo y lo atrapa entre sus ramas.

-¡Esto es trampa! ¡Me atacaste por la espalda!-grita indignado Trunks

-¡Confórmate, de seguro habrá enemigos que te atacaran por la espalda!-responde Kurama y luego le ordena a esa extraña planta que lo suelte.

-¡Kurama es un youko, especie de demonio, que puede controlar todo tipo de plantas! ¡Por eso fue escogido para ser el Portador de la Tierra!-me dice Yue, de seguro se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa-¡Trunks pertenece a una raza poderosa llamada Sayayin, que es capaz de transformarse según aumente su poder!

-¿Y tú?-le pregunto interesado

-Yo soy un ser mágico, creado por un poderoso hechicero, llamado Clow-me responde ¿Un ser mágico? ¡Eso explicaría porque se parece a un ángel!

-¡El que lo parezca, no significa que lo sea!-dice de pronto, y me doy cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta. No puedo evitar ponerme rojo como un tomate. En eso llegan los otros dos, todavía discutiendo acerca de lo que es trampa, pero se nota que no están disgustados, la verdad es que parecen divertirse con el tema.

-Ahora es tu turno niño-me dice Yue con su mismo tono de indiferencia, esto me sobresalta. ¿Tendré que luchar con alguien?

-¡No es necesario, basta que nos demuestres cuales son tus habilidades!-me dice Trunks ¡Otra vez hable en voz alta! ¿Que es lo que sucede conmigo?

Sin decir nada más me apresuro al lugar donde minutos antes Trunks y Kurama se enfrentaron, tal vez así no noten mi intenso sonrojo.

Me paro en medio del campo. Si ellos quieren conocer mis habilidades ¡Con gusto se los mostraré! Me pongo en posición. Comienzo a llamar mi cosmos, mientras realizo la técnica del cisne, luego lanzó mi "Polvo de Diamantes" a una roca, congelándola en el acto.

Trunks y Kurama sonríen complacidos, hasta Yue me mira con aprobación. Tal parece que mi técnica les agrada y eso me hace sentir orgulloso. ¡Si, orgulloso! Porque ahora me doy cuenta que estoy acompañado de grandes guerreros y eso para mi es un gran honor.

Han pasado unos cuantos días y en ellos he podido conocer mejor a mis compañeros ¿compañeros? ¡Si, por que no! Supe que tanto Trunks como Kurama todavía tienen a sus madres y veo que las adoran. Ambos me miraron con algo de lástima cuando les conté que era huérfano, pero en realidad no me molesto. De hecho sentí que ellos se preocupan por mi y eso me gusta mucho. Yue solo nos dijo que su creador, el Mago Clow, murió hace mucho tiempo, pero que ahora tiene una nueva dueña llamada Sakura. Eso de dueña no me gusta mucho, es como si Yue se considerara un objeto. Pero lo que no deja de molestarme, es su constante mirada seria encima de mí. ¡Se supone que el frío e indiferente soy yo! Al menos, desde que recuerdo haber iniciado mi entrenamiento, mi mirada siempre ha sido seria y mi temperamento frío. No se como ahora me pongo nervioso por su mirada. ¿Qué diría mi maestro si supiera esto? ¡De seguro se enfurece conmigo! Pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que Yue al mirarme de esa forma ve incluso mi alma y eso me asusta.

He tratado de llegar al nivel que ellos poseen, pero por más que me esfuerzo no lo consigo. ¿Será que me falta algo?

* * *

-¡Solo debes concentrar todas tus emociones y lograras sacar tu poder!-explica Trunks a Camus

-¡Me enseñaron que las emociones son malas y se deben hacer a un lado!-responde Camus

-¡Tal vez sea cierto! ¡Pero las emociones son necesarias en la vida!-dice Kurama

-¡No tienen que perder el tiempo con este niño! ¡Se nota que no lograra jamás controlar el poder que le otorgaron!-dice tranquilamente Yue

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclama enojado Camus

-¿Y después dices que no tienes emociones?-dice Yue

Camus no responde, cae en cuenta que Yue tiene razón y avergonzado se retira a su habitación.

-¡¿Por qué lo tratas así Yue?!-le reprocha Kurama

-¡Tranquilo Kurama!-dice Trunks-¡Lo que Yue intenta es que Camus logre sacar sus emociones a flote!

-Es cierto-dice Yue con su misma indiferencia-Pero ese niño es muy terco y no quiere demostrarlas. Así que les propongo que nos dejen solos por un momento, mientras hago mi último intento para hacer que Camus reaccione.

Kurama y Trunks, se ven por un momento, pero luego asienten y salen de la casa. Yue entonces se dirige a la habitación de Camus para realizar su plan.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto molesto a Yue, mientras veo como ingresa en la habitación y se me acerca.

-¡Solo esto!-me contesta al tiempo que me apresa entre sus brazos y me besa. "¡Mi primer beso!". Mis ojos se abren grandes, incrédulos de lo que esta pasando. Siento que mi cuerpo esta paralizado por la sorpresa. Entonces siento como su lengua trata de abrirse paso y sin darme cuenta, yo se lo permito. Luego siento como su lengua explora toda mi cavidad y se detiene para entrelazarse con la mía. No lo comprendo, pero empiezo a corresponderle, mientras cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por estas nuevas sensaciones. Yue me estrecha más contra su cuerpo y ahonda más el beso. ¡Nunca había sentido algo así! Mi corazón late con fuerza y mi cabeza es un completo caos. Cuando sus labios se alejan de los míos, aspiro fuertemente el aire que sin darme cuenta mis pulmones necesitaban. Yue me mira y me muestra una sonrisa. Espere mucho tiempo para verlo sonreír, pero esta sonrisa no me gusta.

-¡Solo eres un niño!-dice con burla antes de soltarme, darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Estoy estupefacto, nunca espere que este momento terminara así. Cuando logro reaccionar, voy en su busca ¡Me debe una buena explicación!

Al no encontrarlo en el resto de la casa, me dirijo afuera, al lugar donde acostumbramos entrenar. Allí lo veo hablando con los otros. Me acerco sin que me noten.

-¿Yue, de qué hablaste con Camus?-pregunta Kurama

-De nada importante-responde con indiferencia

¡¿NADA IMPORTANTE?! ¡¡¡¿NADA IMPORTANTE?!!! ¡¡¡¿MI PRIMER BESO NO ES IMPORTANTE?!!! Siento como la furia me domina. ¡¡¿Quién se cree que es?!! ¡Es cierto que soy joven y que no me parezco a un ángel como él! ¡¡¡Pero merezco respeto!!! ¡¡¡Yo soy Camus, aprendiz de Kratos de Acuario. Soy un futuro caballero dorado al servicio de la diosa Atena!!! ¡¡¡No permitiré que me humille!!!

Mi cuerpo se ilumina, mientras mi poder se acrecenta. Trunks y Kurama me miran asombrados. Pero mi mirada de odio se fija solo en Yue, que me mira con indiferencia. Esto hace que me enfurezca más, la marca brillosa vuelve a aparecer en mi frente y sin más preámbulo, doy un grito, mientras libero mi poder. Trunks sujeta del brazo a Kurama y sale volando, al igual que Yue, que en un instante saca sus alas, apartándose lo más posible de mi poder.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Yue?!-pregunta Kurama azorado de lo que pasaba. Pero Yue no contesta, esta viendo el alcance del poder de Camus.

Cuando me doy cuenta, todo el lugar esta congelado, el verde prado a desaparecido para dar lugar a un paisaje árido como en Siberia. Los muchachos aterrizan cerca mío, pero aun algo intimidados.

-¿Yo hice esto?-pregunto desconcertado. Yue se me acerca y me tiende la mano.

-¡Felicidades Camus, ahora puedes usar el poder que se te concedió!-me dice y yo por reflejo le respondo el apretón.

-¡Caramba Yue, nunca creí que lograrías sacar todo el poder de Camus!-dice Trunks con una sonrisa

¿De eso se trataba todo? ¿Por eso me besaste? ¿Solo querías ayudarme a sacar todo mi poder? ¡Y yo creí que había sido porque sentías algo por mi! ¡Que tonto he sido!

-¿Que sucede Camus?-me pregunta preocupado Kurama, al notar mi decepción. En ese momento escuchamos una voz potente en el aire.

-¡Es Kayo Sama!-exclama Trunks. El susodicho dios nos felicita por nuestra valentía al aceptar esta misión. Luego nos informa que encontraron el lugar donde se esconde Zargo, nos dice que aprovechemos un ataque sorpresa y acabemos con él. Trunks le dice que todavía nos falta encontrar al quinto Portador, pero Kayo Sama le dice que no tendrán otra oportunidad como esta. Trunks nos mira como pidiendo nuestra aceptación Kurama y Yue mueven la cabeza afirmativamente y yo hago lo mismo. ¡Solo quiero acabar con todo esto y volver al Santuario! ¡Olvidar todo lo sucedido! ¡Olvidarlo a él!

Trunks le dice que aceptan hacer el ataque sorpresa y Kayo Sama nos agradece, después nos da los datos y su voz se va.

Volvemos a la casa para prepararnos, partiremos en cuanto estemos listos. Me quitó el traje que estuve usando, y me pongo mi uniforme del Santuario. Si voy a enfrentar esta batalla será como el futuro caballero que soy. Salgo de la habitación me reúno con los otros, tal parece que piensan lo mismo que yo, porque se pusieron las mismas ropas que portaban la primera vez que los vi.

Salimos en silencio de la casa. Trunks aprieta algo en la pared y la casa se convierte nuevamente en una cápsula. Luego la pone en su estuche y saca otra, convirtiéndola en una nave. Yue usando su energía y mostrando su propia marca brillante, abre otro Portal y subiéndonos a la nave pasamos por el, con destino a una batalla.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII.-**

Hemos llegado a lo que parece ser un planeta abandonado. El paisaje es desolado, todo lo que se siente alrededor es muerte. A lo lejos se puede ver una construcción tétrica de gran tamaño. En lo que parece ser la puerta están dos monstruos montando guardia.

El viaje lo hicimos en silencio, cada uno ocupado en sus pensamientos. Yo solo trataba de quitarme de la cabeza el beso que recibí de Yue, pero por más que lo intentaba más difícil se me hacia. Aun recuerdo su fresco aliento y sus suaves labios sobre los míos. ¡No, no y no! Desechare estas sensaciones como siempre me lo dijo mi maestro Kratos. Recuperare el autocontrol que perdí en estos días y después de derrotar a Zargo, regresare al Santuario, de donde nunca debí haber salido.

Bajando de la nave, Trunks, vuelve a convertirla en cápsula y Yue comienza a darnos las indicaciones de nuestro ataque. Como no conocemos el lugar, se decide que debemos ir juntos y separarnos en parejas cuando estemos dentro. ¡Rayos, porque me tocó Yue como mi compañero! ¡Tranquilo Camus! ¡No le demuestres como te sientes!, me digo a mi mismo. Y no lo haré. Todavía tengo orgullo y eso no me lo quitarás.

Emboscamos a los guardias y entramos a la construcción, lo de adentro se ve más terrorífico que lo de afuera. Seguimos caminando y encontramos dos corredores, nos hacemos señas deseándonos suerte. Kurama y Trunks desaparecen en uno de ellos y Yue y yo nos vamos por el otro.

Siento como el aire se vuelve más y más frío, se parece al de Siberia, así que no me importa, porque estoy acostumbrado. De hecho este aire frío me ayuda a despejar mi mente y a concentrarme en mi tarea. Yue parece estar haciendo lo mismo y sin intercambiar palabra alguna, seguimos por el corredor.

* * *

-¡Que ingenuos! ¡Creyeron que no me daría cuenta de su presencia! ¡Cuando eso mismo es lo que quería. Por eso permití que supieran donde me encuentro ¡Para acabar con todos ustedes!-exclama con fuerte voz Zargo, mientras mira por un espejo mágico lo que esta sucediendo. Primero ve a Trunks y Kurama, quienes recorren el corredor manteniéndose alerta. Luego la imagen cambia a donde están Yue y Camus. Zargo se fija en este último con interés.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡No sabia que entre los elegidos para derrotarme hubiera uno tan deseable!-dice mientras se relame los labios y decide cambiar un poco su plan de ataque.

-¡Ese muchacho será Mío!-dice antes de accionar un interruptor

Mientras tanto Yue y Camus llegan al final de pasillo, donde había una puerta fuertemente cerrada. Entre los dos tratan de abrirla, pero es inútil, esta sellada.

-¡Yo me encargare!-dice Yue y Camus se recarga en la pared aparentando indiferencia, mientras ve como Yue se prepara para lanzar uno de sus ataques. En ese momento, la pared, donde estaba Camus se abre y lo hace caer a una especie de hoyo profundo, mientras grita-¡¡YUE!! El otro se da cuenta y corre a salvarlo, pero en el momento que esta a punto de sujetarle la mano. La pared se cierra, haciendo que Yue la golpee con desesperación. En lugar de eso, se abren unos pequeños orificios en el techo, de los cuales comienza a salir un gas venenoso. Yue se tapa el rostro con una mano, intentando no respirar ese veneno, vuelve a preparar su técnica y lanza una flecha de luz, que destruye la puerta. Yue utiliza sus alas y volando se aleja del lugar. Ahora su tarea en encontrar a Camus, pero se encuentra con unos monstruos que lo están esperando.

-¡¡Quítense!!-grita enfadado al tiempo que los ataca.

En tanto esto sucede, Kurama y Trunks son sorprendidos por un grupo grande de monstruos. Trunks se vuelve super sayayin y Kurama saca su látigo y utiliza unas semillas para invocar unas monstruosas plantas que los ayudan en la batalla.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ay, como me duele el cuerpo! ¡De seguro me golpee muy fuerte! ¡Todo esta oscuro! ¡Un momento, que es esa luz? Me acercare a ella despacio, no quiero que me embosquen. Llego hasta el lugar donde proviene la luz, parece ser una puerta. La abro con cuidado. ¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿Que hace aquí un dormitorio?! ¡Es elegante, no hay duda, pero me incomoda estar aquí! ¡Será mejor irme pronto! Me doy la vuelta para volver por el mismo camino. ¡¿Qué paso con la puerta?! ¡Estaba aquí hace algunos instantes! ¡Ahora si estoy nervioso! ¡No veo ninguna salida!

-¡Bienvenido!-dice una voz gruesa y me volteo para ver a un hombre grande y musculoso, se parece a Aldebarán, pero este es mayor y su mirada es maligna.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto con toda la tranquilidad que puedo, intentando que el otro no se de cuenta de mi desazón.

-¿Aun no lo sabes? ¡Y yo creí que los elegidos tendrían mejor información acerca de mi!-me contesta con una mueca

-¡¡Eres Zargo!!-grito mientras me pongo en posición de defensa. Escucho su risa, parece que lo divierto y esto me enfada. Me lanzo al ataque, tratando de darle un golpe, pero él lo esquiva con una velocidad impresionante y soy yo el golpeado. No puedo pararme, el golpe fue demasiado poderoso. Zargo se me acerca y tomándome del cuello me levanta del piso. No puedo evitar gemir de dolor, siento que me tritura el cuello. Con dificultad logro abrir los ojos, solo para encontrar los suyos que me muestran su lujuria. Esto me hace temblar, quiero que me suelte, pero apenas y puedo moverme. Siento que mi fuerza se agota poco a poco. Entonces lo noto, él esta absorbiendo mi energía. Hago acoplo de mis fuerzas e intento liberarme. Esto lo distrae y me mira divertido.

-¡Veo que tienes espíritu, eso me gusta!-dice antes de acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro.

La desesperación hace que reúna las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y le lanzo un ataque de hielo, en pleno rostro. No es poderoso, pero al menos hace que me libere, mientras se limpia los trozos de hielo de sus ojos.

Caigo estrepitosamente en el suelo, pero me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y logró alejarme unos cuantos pasos de él, antes que este logre mirar nuevamente y fijar sus enfermizos ojos en mi.

Tiemblo de miedo al ver sus intenciones, siento como las fuerzas me abandonan, hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento, pero aunque tenga que morir, no permitiré que se me acerque. Al principio me mira enojado, pero parece que mi patética imagen lo divierte.

-¡Mírate, pareces un animal a punto de ser cazado y eso me gusta!-me dice con lascivia-¡Esto se pone interesante! ¡Nunca nadie había podido darme un golpe, hasta ahora! ¡Así que como un reconocimiento a tu hazaña, dejare que te vayas!

¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¡¿Me dejara ir?!! -¡¡No te creo!!- le digo sin bajar mi guardia, él se ríe estrepitosamente, haciéndome temblar nuevamente.

-¡El tenerte será más placentero, cuando te haya cazado!-dijo con una sonrisa-¡Y será aun más placentero el desflorarte!

Ahora si que no puedo dejar de temblar como una hoja. ¿Cómo sabe él que soy virgen? Mi desazón lo divierte.

-¡Ahora no tengo dudas de que lo eres!-me dice con burla

¡Soy un estupido! Mis acciones confirmaron sus sospechas. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-¡Tu serás un buen pasatiempo!-me dice mientras se lame los labios con lascivia-¡Pero antes me asegurare de que no lo sepas. Así será más divertido!

Diciendo esto desaparece de mi vista y con terror me doy cuenta que esta a lado mío. Sin darme tiempo a nada, me sujeta de la cabeza y descarga algún poder desconocido en mi. Grito por el dolor y siento que todo se vuelve oscuro a mi alrededor. Solo una palabra sale de mis labios antes de caer en la inconciencia ¡Yue!.

* * *

Yue buscaba desesperadamente a Camus, y sin compasión acababa con cualquier monstruo que se le presentara. Su pensamiento estaba solo en encontrar a Camus, en ese momento otro grupo de demonios lo atacan, pero en ese instante aparece de la nada una esfera de energía que los desintegra y el resto es partido en pedazos por un filoso látigo. Yue se da la vuelta para encontrar a sus compañeros.

-¿Yue, qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta Camus?-pregunta Kurama

-¡No lo sé!-responde con desesperación-¡Cayó en una de las trampas del lugar y ahora no sé donde encontrarlo!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo buscaremos entre todos!-dice Trunks, tratando de calmar a Yue, ya que jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

Yue no responde, solo vuelve su interés en recorrer los pasillos que aun le faltan, los otros dos le siguen. Así recorren una gran parte de la construcción, derrotando a cuanto enemigo se presente. Yue esta a punto de perder el poco control que todavía tiene, cuando escuchan un grito de dolor.

-¡¡Camus!!-grita Yue, antes de correr al lugar de donde provino el grito, seguido por los otros dos. Sin pensarlo derriba la puerta que tiene en frente, en tanto sus amigos lo alcanzan. Todos ellos quedan pasmados ante la imagen que se les presenta. Ahí esta Camus, completamente inconciente, siendo sujetado de la cabeza con brusquedad por un sujeto muy grande, que se ríe divertido al ver sus expresiones.

-¡Esto les pasa por desafiarme!-dice con altanería

-¡Suéltalo Zargo!-grita Kurama

-¡Devuélvemelo!-grita furioso Yue

-¿Lo quieres? ¡Ve por él!-responde Zargo y al instante hace aparecer un pequeño Portal, por donde arroja a Camus.

-¡¡CAMUS!!-gritan al unísono. Yue se lanza a golpearlo, pero Zargo simplemente desaparece y su risa es lo único que se escucha.

En ese momento toda la estructura comienza a temblar, la construcción esta a punto de derrumbarse. Sin perder tiempo, salen presurosos del lugar. Ahora no hay quien los detenga, todos los monstruos corren espantados, tratando de salir del lugar, mientras varios bloques se derrumban sobre ellos.

Los tres Portadores hacen uso de sus habilidades para esquivar los gigantes trozos, que caen sobre ellos y destrozarlos. Al fin logran salir, justo antes de que todo el lugar se termine de derrumbar.

Cuando se recuperan del terrible derrumbe, no pueden evitar sentirse derrotados y humillados. Ahora no saben donde esta Camus y eso hace que se sientan peor. Yue es el primero en incorporarse del frío suelo en el que están, su usual mirada de indiferencia es sustituida por otra de determinación.

-¡Levántense, es hora de buscar a Camus! ¡No descansaremos hasta encontrarlo!-dice con seguridad. Sus compañeros sonríen y se incorporan, para iniciar esta nueva misión.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII.-**

Milo, caminaba cabizbajo y con un aire de abatimiento desde la desaparición de Camus, así que no era de sorprender su cara de frustración que tenia al tratar de distraer sus penas.

¿Donde estas Camus? Ha pasado una semana y no hay rastro de ti. Te buscamos por todas partes, sin resultado. Todos estamos preocupados, incluso tu maestro Kratos que no deja de buscarte.

¿Por que huiste? ¿Acaso te avergonzó mostrar todo tu poder? ¿Demostrar que eres más fuerte que cualquiera? Hasta el Patriarca Shión esta impresionado. Según él, puedes llegar a ser el caballero más poderoso de la orden.

Estas palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato, algunos se alarmaron, otros mostraron molestia, o mejor dicho envidia, el resto se alegro de contar con un aliado fuerte y tu maestro se muestra orgulloso. ¡Pero aún no apareces! ¡Y eso me preocupa!

¡Nunca te lo dije, pero en verdad me gustas. Siempre me gustaste, desde la primera vez que te vi! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de estar cerca de tuyo, pero siempre me esquivabas. ¿Dime, era por causa de tu maestro o era por mi fama de casanova? Es cierto que tuve aventuras y ninguna fue en serio. ¿Pero tú? tu eres distinto, tu eres importante para mi, más de lo que me imagine. Lo supe el día que desapareciste, y ahora tengo miedo. ¡Miedo de no encontrarte. Miedo de que te haya sucedido algo malo. Miedo de nunca volver a verte y decirte mis sentimientos!

¡Vaya! De tanto pensar he llegado sin darme cuenta hasta el acantilado. Sonrío recordando que alguna vez viniste aquí, a observar fijamente como las olas se estrellaban contra las rocas. Tal vez no sea mala idea ir a verlas, quizá eso me consuele tu ausencia.

-¿Qué es eso que esta en la orilla del acantilado? ¡Parece ser una persona! Con rapidez me acerco y noto que evidentemente se trata de una persona. Mientras más me acerco, más puedo distinguir que se trata de un aprendiz, por el uniforme que lleva. ¡Un momento! ¿Y ese cabello largo? Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza y mis esperanzas y mi miedo renacen. Al fin consigo llegar hasta él.

-¡¡Camus!!-grito con fuerza. Con la mayor delicadeza que pueden mis trémulas manos te doy la vuelta y ahí estas! ¡Al fin te encontré mi amor! Te abrazo sin querer soltarte, pero entonces me invade el miedo y con nervios compruebo si todavía estas vivo. Un suspiro de alivio sale de mis labios al comprobar que todavía respiras. ¡Debo llevarte a que te atiendan! Te levanto en brazos y el peso de tu cuerpo, hace que corra vertiginosamente la sangre por mis venas. Me aseguro de tenerte bien sujeto y comienzo una carrera en dirección al Santuario.

A lo lejos veo una de las áreas de entrenamiento, me apresuro más. ¡Ojala haya alguien ahí! Con alegría compruebo que hay personas entrenando. ¡Pero qué suerte! ¡Es el mismo Patriarca Shión que esta entrenando con Mu!

-¡Ayúdenme!-grito en dirección a ellos, llamando de inmediato su atención. Caigo de rodillas en el suelo, todavía sujetándote, cuando logro llegar a su lado. El Patriarca se acerca y te examina.

-¡Camus!-dice sorprendido al reconocerte, luego me mira a través de su máscara, pidiendo una explicación

-Lo encontré en el acantilado-atino a decir. El Patriarca te quita de mis brazos y te levanta en los suyos. Por un momento estuve a punto de evitarlo, pero recordé que necesitabas ayuda y que mejor que el mismo Patriarca.

Sin más ni más, el Patriarca desaparece contigo en sus brazos. Al instante me levanto del suelo y empiezo a buscarte por todas partes con la mirada.

-Mi maestro Shión se tele transporto a la enfermería-me explica Mu, al ver mi desesperación.

-¿A la enfermería?-preguntó tomándolo de sus hombros, él solo mueve su cabeza con afirmación y entonces empiezo otra carrera, mientras Mu va detrás mío, pidiéndome que vaya más despacio. ¿Pero como puedo ir más lento cuando al fin se donde te encuentras?

Por fin llegó a la enfermería, allí el Patriarca Shión, esta hablando con uno de los doctores, sin importarme mi mala educación. Me acercó y le pregunto por ti.

El pasa por alto mi falta de respeto y me responde que ahora te están examinando. Con impaciencia espero que salgas del consultorio. Mientras tanto veo como poco a poco llegan aprendices y caballeros. Parece que la noticia de que apareciste corrió como la pólvora. Estoy seguro que la culpa la tiene Mu. Con exasperación contesto las preguntas que me hacen acerca de como te encontré.

Estoy a punto de enviarlos a todos al demonio, cuando la puerta del consultorio se abre y te sacan en una camilla. Esto me asusta y corro a tu lado. El médico que te estuvo revisando dice que te pondrás bien y un suspiro de alivio general se deja escuchar.

Tu maestro Kratos, llega en el momento exacto en que te llevan a una habitación. Se acerca a verte y luego se dirige a hablar con el Patriarca y el médico.

Como todavía no podemos saber que fue de ti, hasta que despiertes, los diferentes caballeros y aprendices, empezaron a retirarse y todos se marcharon en silencio, ansiosos de poder comenzar a comentar todo aquello.

Yo me quedé, no podía dejarte solo. Mi maestro pareció comprender y dándome una palmada en la espalda se retiro también.

Entré en tu habitación, estabas acostado en la cama y vestido con una bata. De seguro te quitaron tu ropa al examinarte ¡Pero que envidia les tengo a las personas que te examinaron y pudieron ver tu belleza en toda su extensión! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas Milo, no es el momento!, me recrimino a mi mismo. Decidí que lo mejor era sentarme en la silla que estaba a lado de tu cama. Así podré velar tu sueño. No puedo evitar ver unas marcas en tu cuello de porcelana ¡¿Quien se atrevió a tocarte?! ¡¿Quien fue el maldito que se atrevió a lastimarte?! ¡¡Te juro que si lo encuentro, lo mataré con mis propias manos!!

Un quejido sale de tus labios y al instante dejo de lado mis furiosos pensamientos. Me levanto y te tomo una mano, sin poder evitarlo me lo llevo a los labios y la beso. ¡Oh, Camus no sabes cuanto te extrañe! Siento que mi caricia en tu mano te tranquiliza y me siento nuevamente en la silla, pero esta vez sin dejar tu mano, porque no quiero dejar de sentir tu contacto.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX.-**

Abro mis ojos con pesadez y noto que ya amaneció. Veo que tu maestro Kratos, también pasó la noche aquí, ya que lo veo dormido en otra silla al otro lado de tu cama.

¡Pero que dolor de cuello tengo! Sin embargo este dolor no tiene comparación al hecho de poder contemplarte y ver como los rayos del sol que te iluminan te dan la imagen de un dios.

Te veo con embelezo, hasta que noto como tus párpados se mueven ligeramente, para luego abrirse y dejar ver tus preciosos ojos azules. Inconcientemente apretó tu mano, que todavía sostengo, esto hace que tus preciosos zafiros se fijen en mi.

-Milo-dices con voz débil ¡Que bien se escucha mi nombre pronunciado por ti!-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntas

-¡¿No lo recuerdas?!-te preguntó algo exaltado, haciendo que tu maestro Kratos despierte.

-No-es la simple respuesta que me das. Tu maestro se levanta y se acerca a ti. Te hace algunas preguntas sobre donde has estado este tiempo. Pero tú no pareces entender.

-¿De qué habla maestro? ¿Qué yo recuerde no he ido a ningún lado?-respondes, haciendo que tanto tu maestro y yo te miremos confundidos.

Así nos encuentra el Patriarca Shión, cuando entra en la habitación. Al parecer también esta preocupado por ti. Kratos le informa al Patriarca que al parecer no recuerdas nada. El Patriarca se acerca a ti, se quita su máscara y con gentileza toca tu frente, cierra sus ojos y por un momento su mano brilla. Después de unos segundos, que a mi me parecieron ser horas, abre los ojos y te dedica una dulce sonrisa, mientras te acaricia el cabello y te ordena descansar. Tú mueves afirmativamente la cabeza y cierras los ojos.

El Patriarca le hace una señal a Kratos para que lo siga y este lo hace sin perder tiempo. Ambos salen de la habitación dejándonos solos. Te veo dormir plácidamente y me duele soltar tu mano y dejar de sentir tu contacto, pero debo saber lo que te sucede.

Salgo de la habitación y los veo a lo lejos. Me alegro que no se hayan alejado tanto. Los sigo con cuidado, tratando de que no se den cuenta de mi presencia. Ambos se detienen al final del corredor, en donde nadie excepto yo puedo oírlos. Me oculto detrás de unas plantas que adornan el lugar y pongo atención a lo que dicen.

-¡Escúchame Kratos!-dice el Patriarca, que ya se había vuelto a poner la máscara-¡Revise la mente de Camus e intente entrar en sus recuerdos, pero no pude porque están bloqueados! ¡Parece que alguien manipulo su mente, probablemente el mismo que le hizo las marcas que tiene en su cuello!

-¡Usted cree que lo hayan querido forzar a...!-Kratos en vez de terminar la frase rechinó los dientes y yo apreté mis puños con furia.

-¡No lo se! ¡Los médicos lo examinaron a fondo y no encontraron ninguna irregularidad, aparte de las marcas en su cuello! ¡Si Camus pasó por alguna terrible experiencia, es probable que el mismo haya bloqueado sus recuerdos!-dijo el Patriarca y en su tono se notaba la tristeza-¡Lo importante ahora es ayudarlo en su recuperación! ¡Para ello es necesario que dejes de ser tan reservado y permitas a Camus interactuar con los otros aprendices! ¡Quizás así con el tiempo Camus recupere sus recuerdos y si son tan malos como aparentan, al menos sabrá que tiene al apoyo de su maestro y sus compañeros para superar esto!

Kratos movió la cabeza afirmativamente y el Patriarca puso una mano en su hombro como apoyo. Yo aproveché ese momento para regresar a tu lado. Te encontré durmiendo y volví a tomar tu mano, me sentí inútil porque no pude ayudarte cuando lo necesitaste, pero ahora que estas a mi lado, no te defraudare.

-¡No permitiré que nadie te haga daño Camus!-digo con determinación

-¡Eso me alegra mucho Milo!-me volteo y veo al Patriarca y luego a Kratos entrando en la habitación. El Patriarca se me acerca y pone una de sus manos en mi hombro-¡Camus necesitara de toda tu ayuda para recuperarse!

-¡Yo no lo abandonaré!-respondo y el Patriarca me sonríe-¡Como ya te dije, eso me alegra mucho! ¡Por eso de ahora en adelante, dejare el cuidado de Camus en tus manos! Sonrió como nunca antes, estoy feliz, el Patriarca me esta dando permiso de estar a tu lado. Dudo un poco al ver a tu maestro, parece que no le gusta la idea de que este contigo, pero no dice nada.

Desde ese día no me he apartado de tu lado. Solo te dejo solo cuando voy a entrenar. Mi maestro esta sorprendido por mi mejoría en la velocidad y como no he de hacerlo, cuando lo único que quiero es hacer las cosas rápido y volver a tu lado. En ese tiempo, he logrado traspasar las barreras de tu seriedad y de tu temperamento frío. Ahora me hablas con confianza y creo que me consideras tu amigo. Yo quisiera que me consideraras más que un amigo, pero lo mejor será no forzar las cosas.

Tu recuperación ha sido rápida y con tristeza veo que no podré cuidarte más, pero ahora podremos entrenar juntos y reunirnos con el resto de los aprendices.

Sonrío al recordar la expresión de incredulidad que pusiste cuando te lo dije y el como cambio a una de autentica alegría cuando tu maestro te dijo que estaba de acuerdo.

Ahora te llevó del brazo al lugar de reunión en el que quedamos los muchachos (aprendices dorados) y yo. Siento tu nerviosismo, será la primera vez que te reunirás con ellos, aparte de mi y tu maestro Kratos, nunca conversaste con nadie más. Por suerte el Patriarca dio la orden de que nadie te hablara acerca de tu desaparición.

Llegamos al lugar y puedo ver que nos están esperando. Tu cuerpo se tensa, pero no te detienes. Al vernos, el primero en saludarte es Mu con una gran sonrisa, luego lo hace Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka ¿Shaka? ¿Qué hace aquí, generalmente esta meditando a esta hora? Bueno, quizá tampoco quiso perder la oportunidad de poder interactuar contigo. Mascara Mortal solo mueve la cabeza como saludo y Afrodita te saluda con una sonrisa coqueta ¿Pero quien se cree este para sonreírte así? ¡Tranquilo Milo, controla tus celos!

Tu respondes el saludo de todos ellos con mucha educación, aunque yo se que eso solo esconde tu timidez. Por acuerdo mutuo decidimos ir a jugar a un prado cercano, el lugar es hermoso, la hierva verde cubre todo el lugar. Yo por ser el más experto en los juegos les asigno sus papeles a todos, cuando me dirijo a ti, noto que estas mirando fijamente el prado.

-¿Qué sucede Camus?-te pregunto preocupado

-Te parecerá extraño, pero siento que he estado en un lugar parecido, aunque no recuerdo haber visto un lugar así-me respondes con clara confusión

-¡Tal vez fue en un lugar así donde te perdiste todo este tiempo!-dice Mascara Mortal y todos lo miran con molestia y reproche y yo tengo unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo. Sin embargo tú pareces no haberte dado cuenta, perdido en tus pensamientos. Pasado este pequeño incidente, nos pusimos a jugar y aunque se notaba que no tenías experiencia en esta área, te adaptaste rápidamente y fuiste uno de los mejores jugadores.

Estos ratos divertidos se repitieron varias veces, durante los días venideros y con satisfacción veo que también te adaptaste a nuestra compañía. A pesar de seguir mostrando esa seriedad que te es tan característica, participas animadamente de nuestras conversaciones e incluso de nuestras travesuras.

Hoy es un día muy especial, porque celebramos el día de Atena, día en que recordamos que ella reencarna cada doscientos años y que nosotros somos afortunados por estar a su servicio. Esta será la primera vez que estarás en esta celebración, ya que los años de entrenamiento los hiciste en Siberia. Temprano voy a recogerte al Templo de Acuario, tu maestro como siempre me ve con el ceño fruncido, pero te da permiso para venir conmigo a esta celebración. En el camino no dejo de contarte anécdotas graciosas, esperando que alguna tenga el poder de permitirme ver tu sonrisa, pero mi sorpresa es inmensa cuando de un momento a otro me tomas de una mano, haciéndome callar al instante y con tus ojos fijos en mi dices-¡Gracias por todo Milo!-Me quedo boquiabierto con tu gesto de afecto, para luego mostrarte la mejor de mis sonrisas. Luego continuamos con nuestro camino, pero mi sonrisa no puede ser borrada, porque tú me has hecho inmensamente feliz. Ambos no tardamos en reunirnos con el resto del grupo, y todos juntos nos vamos a recorrer el Santuario, que cambia su aspecto solemne y antiguo, por uno mucho más alegre, tan solo por este día. Nos distraemos viendo los diferentes adornos que los habitantes del Santuario han puesto en sus respectivas viviendas, comemos algunos dulces que logramos conseguir, luego de nuestro paseo nos dirigimos al Templo de Atena. Allí hay un inmenso Comedor, parecido al Gran Salón del Patriarca, el cual solo se abre en esta fecha. Cuando llegamos vemos que hay dos mesas gigantes, uno para nuestros maestros, los caballeros dorados, presidido por el Patriarca Shión y otra para nosotros los aprendices. La entrada a este Comedor solo se permite a los dorados, por tratarse de los caballeros de más alto rango y a nosotros por ser la siguiente generación de dorados.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, tú junto a mí y Mu a tu lado, el resto se acomoda a su antojo, noto que mi maestro y el tuyo, ya se encuentran sentados en la suya propia, junto al Patriarca. Los que faltan no tardan en llegar y el delicioso almuerzo es servido.

Mientras degustamos tan deliciosos platos, nos distraemos en la pequeña discusión que tienen Afrodita y Mascara Mortal, este último molestándolo por usar una rosa en el cabello y burlándose de él, poniéndose la pluma de alguna ave que paso por aquí y la dejo caer, en su cabello.

Me divierte ver como estos dos discuten, se nota que se gustan. Me doy la vuelta para comentártelo y quedo sorprendido al hallarte más serio que nunca, mirando fijamente la pluma que ahora sostiene Afrodita con intenciones claras de botarla. Tú te le adelantas y le pides que te la regale. Todos te miramos extrañados, pero a ti no parece importarte, Afrodita no tarda en darte la pluma y tú al tenerla en tu poder la observas detalladamente, olvidándote por completo de la comida. Después de unos instantes tu expresión seria comienza a cambiar por una preocupada, para después de unos instantes, pararte de golpe y gritar- ¡¡YUE!!

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos n_nU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo nuevos capítulos, que espero sean de su agrado. **

**CAPITULO X.-**

Me siento cansado, mi cuerpo parece estar muy pesado. Abro los ojos con dificultad, lo primero que veo es a una persona ¡Es Milo! le pregunto lo que me sucedió, él se sorprende y me pregunta si no recuerdo nada, yo le respondo con la verdad, simplemente que No. Entonces noto a mi maestro que me mira preocupado, es la primera vez que lo veo con esa expresión, me pregunta cosas que no entiendo. ¿Cómo que dónde he estado? ¡Si yo nunca salgo del Santuario! Después llega el Patriarca, se quita su máscara y me toca la frente, que sensación tan agradable siento con su toque. Después de unos instantes retira su mano y con una sonrisa me dice que duerma. No se porque, pero me siento cansado y segundos después me dejo llevar por el sueño.

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, encuentro a mi lado a Milo. Me gusta su presencia ¡No, me encanta su presencia! Me doy cuenta que estoy en la enfermería y le pregunto el motivo, él solo me responde que tuve un accidente en el entrenamiento. La verdad no le creo mucho, pero no quiero que piense que lo considero un mentiroso. Así que no digo nada. En los días que paso en el hospital, Milo me hace compañía y para mi no hay mejor cosa que esta. Cuando me recupero, me pongo triste porque ya no podré verlo, el se da cuenta y me dice que mi maestro Kratos esta de acuerdo en que entrenemos juntos e incluso que podemos ir a pasear junto a los otros aprendices. Yo no le creo, de seguro esta haciéndome una broma. Cuan grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando mi maestro Kratos confirmo las palabras de Milo. Si asi son las cosas cuando uno se "accidenta", entonces tengo que tratar de repetirlo.

Esa tarde Milo me lleva junto a los otros aprendices, estoy nervioso , no puedo negarlo, el único contacto que he tenido con ellos a sido solo el saludo. Cuando llegamos junto a ellos, trato de mostrarme seguro y respondo cada saludo con la educación que me implanto mi maestro. No lo había notado antes debido a los nervios, pero este prado es muy bello, no se porque pero me da la sensación de conocer un lugar así, aunque los únicos lugares que conozco son áridos, ninguno parecido a un lugar tan verde como este. Milo parece preocupado y le comento lo que pienso, sin darle mucha importancia, entonces escucho las palabras de MM ¿Acaso fui a algún lado y no lo recuerdo?

Por primera vez en muchos años, puedo jugar, no entrenar sino jugar, juego con muchachos de mi edad y me gusta mucho. Doy lo mejor de mi en el juego, siguiendo las indicaciones de Milo y me divierto como nunca, hasta tengo ganas de sonreír, pero no lo hago por miedo a que mi maestro Kratos me este observando y si cometo este error me castigue y no me deje volver a jugar con mis compañeros. ¿Compañeros? ¡Que bien suena eso! Han pasado algunos días y me siento muy a gusto conversando con los muchachos, con mi maestro solo hablo de mi entrenamiento. En las noches algunas veces he soñado con una persona que me llama a lo lejos, pero cuando intento acercarme, la silueta desaparece, lo único que logro atrapar es una pluma de sus alas. Creo que es un ángel.

Otra noche ya se ha ido y yo sigo soñando con lo mismo, me levanto presuroso de la cama recordando que Milo me vendrá a recoger para pasear por el Santuario, ya que hoy es un día libre, por la celebración del día de Atena. Creí que mi maestro se negaría a darme permiso, pero no fue así, solo me recomendó que me portara bien y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Milo llega a recogerme y juntos vamos al lugar de reunión acordado, como siempre me comienza a contar cosas graciosas, muchas veces tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír a carcajadas. Por un momento lo miro fijamente, mientras él esta distraído viendo el camino. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar a tu lado Milo! ¡No hay día que no agradezca el haber tenido ese "accidente"! ¡Porque así me pusiste atención y me ofreciste tu compañía y amistad! ¡También te agradezco el ayudarme a integrarme a tu grupo de juegos y así poder interactuar con los demás muchachos! ¡Si hubiera alguna manera de poder hacerte entender todo mi agradecimiento, si la hubiera! ¡¡Un momento, tal vez si la haya!! Sin previo aviso te tomo de una mano y te miro fijamente, veo la sorpresa retratada en tu hermoso rostro.

-¡Gracias por todo Milo!-te digo con sinceridad y tu me sonríes en respuesta, esa sonrisa que me hace derretirme por dentro.

Ambos seguimos con nuestro camino, nos reunimos con el resto del grupo y nos vamos a pasear por todo al Santuario, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Luego nos dirigimos al Templo de Atena, en donde hay un comedor, el más grande que haya visto en mi vida. Nuestros maestros y el resto de los caballeros dorados están sentados junto al Patriarca, en la mesa mayor. Nosotros nos sentamos en la otra mesa, preparada especialmente para nosotros. Después de que llegan los que faltaban nos sirven una deliciosa comida. Es extraño, pero también siento que ya he comido algo parecido antes. Para apartar estos confundidos pensamientos, me distraigo al igual que el resto viendo a Mascara Mortal y Afrodita discutir. Entonces mi vista se fija en el objeto que están sujetando. Es una pluma, tan parecida a la que veo en mis sueños. Noto como Afrodita tiene intenciones de tirarlo, así que me adelanto y le pido que me la regale. Siento la mirada de extrañeza de todos, pero mi atención esta fija solo en ese objeto. Afrodita me lo da y yo me pongo a observar esta pluma con detenimiento, observándolo con detalle. Mientras más lo observo, más comienzo a recordar mi sueño, de repente la imagen se va haciendo más clara, hasta mostrar los rasgos que ya suponía. ¡Es un ángel! ¿Acaso lo conozco? ¿Por qué me llama tan insistentemente? Entonces veo como la imagen se muestra en su totalidad. ¡Ese rostro, yo lo conozco! ¿¡Pero de dónde?! Es cuando los recuerdos me golpean como si me lanzaran un balde agua hervida.

-¡¡YUE!!-grito mientras me pongo abruptamente de pie.

* * *

Al escuchar semejante grito, todos los caballeros y aprendices fijan su vista en Camus, el cual tiene una expresión de abatimiento y respira con dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede Camus?-pregunta Milo preocupado, mientras se para a lado de su amigo.

Todo el comedor esta en silencio, todos atentos a lo que le sucede al joven aprendiz de Acuario.

-¡Yo..yo..debo buscarlo!-dice Camus al momento que comienza a correr, pero Mu, que estaba a su lado, le toma desprevenidamente del brazo, evitando que salga del comedor.

-¡Camus, ese ángel tal vez no sea real!-exclama Mu, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

-¡Es real y lo encontraré!-responde Camus, mientras se deshace del agarre de Mu y sale corriendo del comedor

-¡¡Camus!!-llamó Kratos, poniéndose de pie al ver a su alumno en ese estado, pero ni el pudo evitar que saliera del Salón

-¡¿De qué ángel hablaban?!-pregunta Milo, mientras le sujeta de los hombros a Mu

-¡No fue mi intención, pero leí la mente de Camus! ¡El recordó a un ángel de alas blancas y también a un hombre de mirada maligna!-explico nerviosamente Mu

-¡¿Hombre de mirada maligna?! ¡¿Te das cuenta que alguno de ellos pudo haberle hecho daño?!-gritaba Milo, mientras sacudía los hombros de Mu

-¡Basta Milo!-ordenó el Patriarca, al ver como en su desesperación Milo estaba haciéndole daño a su alumno Mu -Lo siento-dijo Milo arrepentido al darse cuenta de su actuar

-No te preocupes amigo, te entiendo-respondió Mu, poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Camus-dijo Kratos

-¡Es cierto! ¡Quiero que todos sin excepción lo busquen inmediatamente!-ordenó el Patriarca

Ante tal orden tanto caballeros y aprendices, salieron presurosos del Salón, algunos molestos por la situación, otros preocupados y por último unos cuantos como Mascara Mortal.

-¡Ya decía yo que Camus estaba loco, pero no creí que tanto!-dijo Mascara Mortal, recibiendo en contestación un codazo de Afrodita y una mirada de furia de Milo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI.-**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Camus desapareciera. Los tres Portadores habían terminado de almorzar, pero a pesar de que la comida había sido deliciosa, todos ellos estaban serios y ninguno de ellos se animaba a entablar conversación. Su ánimo había caído desde la desaparición de Camus, pero no había duda de que el más desesperado era Yue. Su rostro siempre serio, mostraba la desesperación de la que era presa. Caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando una tranquilidad que sabia bien no tendría hasta que lograra encontrar a Camus.

-¡Camus! ¿Donde estas?-se repitió mentalmente-¡Te hemos buscado durante días y por distintos mundos! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡Necesito encontrarte, lo necesito! ¡Como pude ser capaz de portarme de esta manera! ¡Es verdad que necesitaba hacer despertar su poder y esa era la única forma, pero...en verdad me gusta! ¡Si, me gusta, y mucho! ¡Debí decirte lo que sentía y disculparme por lo que te hice, pero en vez de eso callé, si callé! ¡Callé como siempre lo hago! ¡Ohh Camus, no sabes como deseaba decirte lo bello que te veías el primer día que cenamos los cuatro juntos, lo mucho que me gusta tu presencia y mas que todo...tu sonrisa! ¡Decirte que besarte es lo que más deseaba y que al sentir tus labios me sentí en el paraíso! ¡¿Y ahora como puedo reparar todo el mal que te hice, si no se donde estas?!

-¡Yue, si sigues caminando así, harás un surco en el piso!-exclamó Trunks, interrumpiendo de esta manera los pensamientos de Yue.

-¡Déjalo!-dijo Kurama-¿No ves, que esta preocupado por Camus?

-¡¡¿Y crees que yo no?!!-respondió ofendido Trunks-¡¡El es el cuarto elegido, sin su ayuda, es seguro que Zargo, nos derrote!!

-¡Tranquilízate Trunks! ¡Es obvio que la desaparición de Camus nos afecta a todos!-contesta Kurama de manera calmada

-¡Lo siento, Kurama!-se disculpó Trunks

-¡No te preocupes, te entiendo!-responde Kurama con una sonrisa

Yue solo veía en silencio la escena, cuando de pronto, siente una energía llamándolo. Es una energía conocida.

-¿Qué sucede Yue?-pregunta Kurama al sentir la energía

-¡¡Camus!!-exclama esperanzado

En ese momento se abre un Portal en frente suyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Yue se lanza a su interior.

-¡Espéranos Yue!-exclama Trunks, mientras de manera rápida, convierte a la casa de nuevo en una capsula y junto a Kurama entran en el Portal, sin saber lo que les espera.

* * *

Camus, corría sin una dirección concreta, solo sentía que debía hacerlo, hasta que se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire y despejar su mente.

-Debo calmarme- Me digo a mi mismo, hasta ahora solo he corrido sin detenerme. Pero debo pensar rápido. ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde busco? ¡Ni siquiera se, como regrese aquí! Entonces comienzo a recordar:

"¡Tu serás un buen pasatiempo!¡Pero antes me asegurare de que no lo sepas. Asi será más divertido!"

¡¡Si, eso fue lo que me dijo ese maldito de Zargo, antes de golpearme!! Pero cuando sucedió esto, estábamos en otro mundo ¡¡Otro Mundo!! ¡Es cierto, Yue y los demás deben estar en otro mundo!! ¡¡Entonces aunque los busque por todo este lugar, no lograre encontrarlos!! ¡¿Que hago, que hago?!

"Al ser elegidos Portadores de un Elemento, nos dieron el poder de hacer Portales como el que viste. Por ellos podemos pasar de un mundo a otro sin problemas" "Deberás aprender a manejar tu poder. Los Portales nos llevan al lugar que visualizamos, también puede llevarnos al lugar donde este una persona específica, claro que para ello necesitamos más poder"

Si, eso fue lo que me explicaron. Entonces como soy uno de los elegidos, tengo el poder de hacer un Portal, pero mi poder es muy bajo. Eso lo supe al enfrentarme a Zargo. ¿Pero entonces, como los encontrare si no soy capaz de hacer un Portal?

"¡Solo debes concentrar todas tus emociones y lograras sacar tu poder!"

¡Si, es cierto!. Si logro juntar mis emociones sere capaz de hacer un Portal. Después de todo, lo hice una vez. Si, después de enterarme que para Yue, no significo nada aquel beso. ¿Por que me siento triste? Después de todo, él lo hizo para ayudarme a soltar mi poder. Pero el saber que mi primer beso no fue tan especial como lo esperaba, me pone triste.

¡Ya basta Camus!-me digo a mi mismo. ¡Ahora hay cosas mas importante en que pensar!. Para empezar, si regrese, significa que se debió abrir algún Portal y si lograra encontrar el lugar exacto donde se abrió ese Portal, tendré una ventaja, ya que en base a él, podré abrir otro que me lleve a donde se encuentran mis amigos. ¿Amigos? ¿Me seguirán considerando su amigo? ¡Después de todo les falle! ¡Ya se que la culpa fue de Zargo, pero me siento mal!

¡Bueno, si están enojados, les pediré disculpas, todos ellos son muy buenos y se que entenderán!

¿Ahora como haré para encontrar el lugar exacto donde se abrió el Portal? ¡¡Ya se!! ¡Invocare mi poder, solo debo concentrarme!

* * *

Milo, buscaba a Camus junto a sus amigos, pero la diferencia con ellos, es que Milo lo buscaba desesperadamente

-¡Cálmate Milo! ¡Lo encontraremos, ya lo veras!-le decía Aldebarán

-¡¡¿Calmarme?!! ¡¡No puedo calmarme!! ¡¡Quien sabe lo que le paso a Camus!! ¡¡¿Y si ahora se le ocurre hacer alguna locura?!!-dice Milo histéricamente, mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente

-¡¡Ya basta Milo!!-le sacudió fuertemente Aioria-¡¡No podrás ayudar a Camus si te pones así!!

-¡Ti…tienes razón!-suspiro Milo, intentando tranquilizarse-Dime Mu, que fue exactamente lo que Camus recordó-pregunto al aprendiz de Aries

-Bueno…no vi mucho..Pero si la imagen de un ángel. Era alto, de piel y cabello blanco. Su cabello era sumamente largo y en la espalda tenia dos hermosas alas.

-¿Y la otra persona?-pregunta Milo, muy interesado y con el ceño fruncido

-La otra persona, era un hombre mayor, grande y musculoso, con mirada maligna. En ese momento ya no pude ver mas, porque Camus se levanto y salio corriendo.

-¿Estas seguro de que eso fue lo que viste?-pregunto interesado Shaka

-Si, estoy seguro, pero lo que mas me preocupa, fue lo que sentí. Camus sintió miedo ante la imagen de ese hombre de mirada maligna y luego sintió una gran ansiedad de ver a ese ángel. Por eso salio corriendo, porque fue a buscarlo.

-¿Un ángel? ¿Muchachos, ustedes creen que existan esos seres?-preguntó Afrodita

-¡Pues yo lo dudo mucho! ¡Lo mas seguro, es que Camus se volvió loco!-dice MM de lo más tranquilo

En ese momento Milo, lo toma de la ropa y lo mira fijamente con una expresión de cólera.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso de Camus, porque te juro que te partiré la cara!-amenazo Milo

En ese momento, todos sin excepción, sintieron el cosmos de Camus que se elevaba y como momentos después se alejaba del lugar.

-¡Rápido, debemos seguirlo!-grito Milo, mientras soltaba su agarre de MM y comenzaba a correr, seguido por sus amigos.

* * *

Ya encendí mi cosmos y me concentro en hallar algún brote de energía, parecido al que sentía cuando entraba en un Portal. ¡Lo encontré, lo encontré! ¡Si, es la misma energía! ¡Ahora solo debo seguirla, me parece que esta en dirección del acantilado! Sin perder tiempo, comienzo a correr, tratando de encontrar esa energía lo más pronto posible. ¡Si, no me equivoque, viene del Acantilado! ¡¿Pero de donde?! ¡Un momento! ¡Me acerco a la orilla del Acantilado, estiro mi brazo y lo siento. Si, encontré los rastros del Portal, pero esta mas allá de la orilla! ¡¿Y ahora que hago?! El Portal debió haberse abierto en pleno aire y para llegar justo a ese lugar necesito volar! Suspiro, en este momento, me encantaría poder volar como lo hace Trunks o Yue. ¡Yue! ¡Hasta cuando tendré que recordar lo que sentí en tus brazos! ¡Si, porque aunque no lo creas, me sentí flotar en las nubes! Pero supongo que eso ya no tiene importancia.

¡¡Oh, no!! ¡Siento varias energías viniendo en esta dirección! ¡Vienen de distintos puntos y son muchas! ¡¡¡Pero claro!!! ¡¡¡Encendí mi cosmos y asi hice saber a todos donde me encuentro!!! ¡¡En verdad que soy un estupido!! ¡¡Debo actuar rápido!! ¡¿Pero como?!

"¡Solo debes concentrar todas tus emociones y lograras sacar tu poder!"

Esas palabras. Si, ese es el secreto para lograr soltar todo mi poder. ¿Pero como podré liberarlo, si en este momento me estoy dejando dominar por mis nervios al sentirme descubierto? ¡De seguro todos me consideran un loco en este momento! ¿Un loco? ¿Que haría un loco en una situación así? ¡Si, si, se que es una pregunta ridícula, pero estoy desesperado y necesito actuar rápido!

¡Oh, no! ¡Escucho la voz de Milo! Me doy la vuelta y efectivamente es él, que corre en dirección mía! ¡Me llama y me pide que me aleje de la orilla! ¿Alejarme de la orilla? ¡¡Si, es una excelente idea!! Me doy la vuelta y me alejo varios pasos, mientras siento como otras personas comienzan a llegar a este lugar, creo que son caballeros dorados, por el poder que emanan, pero eso es lo menos importante. Respiro profundo, tratando de darme valor para la locura que estoy a punto de realizar. Luego me volteo despacio, mirando fijamente el profundo Acantilado que esta ante mis ojos. Ahora es mas palpable la presencia de otras personas, a pesar de que no me doy el trabajo de mirarlos. Así que sin darme tiempo a arrepentimientos, comienzo a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia el Acantilado y me lanzó al vacío, ante la sorpresa de todos. Escucho como Milo grita mi nombre desesperadamente.

Junto toda mi energía en segundos, siento como mi cuerpo se llena de poder, mi cuerpo comienza a brillar y como la marca que me designa como el Portador de Hielo aparece en mi frente y la libero.

-¡¡¡Ábrete!!!-grito con fuerza y ante mis ojos veo como se convierte en un Portal.

¡¡Lo logre!! Pero ya es tarde, porque ahora caigo. Cierro mis ojos esperando que mi caída llegue a su fin, al igual que mi vida. En eso escucho que gritan mi nombre, no es la voz de ninguno de los aprendices, ni de los caballeros, es la de alguien más.

¡¡Es Yue!! Abro mis ojos y ante mi sorpresa lo veo saliendo del Portal y volar rápidamente hacia mí. Por reflejo levanto mi mano y él la toma, evitando que mi caída termine.

Parece como si el tiempo se detuviera. Me mira a los ojos y yo a los suyos, mientras algunas de sus plumas caen a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Eres un niño tonto!-me dice, pero su tono de voz y sus ojos, me dicen que esta feliz de verme y sin darme cuenta sonrío y él también lo hace, su sonrisa no es de burla como aquella vez, sino que ahora es sincera. Sus ojos brillan y me estrecha entre sus brazos. Yo no me niego, porque me gusta esta sensación. Luego agita nuevamente sus preciosas alas y vamos en ascenso.

Veo los asombros retratados en todos, algunos estan boquiabiertos ¡¿Quién es el loco ahora eh?!

Yue aterriza con elegancia en frente de ellos y me deposita en el suelo delicadamente.

Doy un paso al frente y hago un movimiento de mano.

-Permítanme presentarles a Yue-digo y Yue se inclina con mucha educación.

Me dan ganas de reír al ver sus expresiones. En ese momento siento otras presencias acercándose, pero que no son de este mundo, me fijo en el Portal y veo como Trunks sujetando a Kurama salen antes de que esa entrada se cierre. Trunks aterriza a lado nuestro y suelta a Kurama, quien corre y me abraza.

-¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Nos tenias muy preocupados!!-me dice mientras me abraza con fuerza y cariño y yo le respondo el abrazo.

Trunks se aproxima también, me muestra una sonrisa y pone una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien amigo!-me dice. ¿Amigo? Si soy su amigo, como ellos son los míos.

-Lamento mucho haberles fallado-les digo bajando la cabeza con tristeza-Yo no quería dejarlos, pero....

-Lo sabemos-dice Kurama y yo lo veo sorprendido-Vimos cuando Zargo te arrojaba dentro de un Portal ¡No es tu culpa! ¡Ya verás que la próxima vez le ganaremos!-termina de decir con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Si!-contesto con otra sonrisa que se formo sin darme cuenta. Entonces recuerdo que no estoy solo, todos están presenciando mi feliz encuentro, al escuchar la voz de mi maestro Kratos.

-¿Camus, que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?-dice en tono cortante, mientras me mira expectante

Mi seriedad vuelve en seguida y después de unos segundos de reflexión, respondo:

-¡Maestro, debo hablar con el Patriarca inmediatamente. Nuestro mundo esta en peligro!

**Espero que los capítulos hayan sido de su agrado. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, así sean tomatazos o sentencias de muerte, je,je,je (^_^) A propósito, se me olvidaba decirles, que aun no decido quien será el quinto elegido, así que acepto sugerencias. También les pido que pasen a leer mi otro fanfic "EL PRINCIPE DEL INFRAMUNDO" mi primer Crowssover de Harry Potter y Saint Seiya y me dejen su opinión. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. **

**CAPITULO XII.-**

Mi corazón late fuertemente, estoy nervioso, aunque supongo que mi rostro no lo demuestra. Después de las ligeras presentaciones, fuimos conducidos al Gran Salón del Trono y ahora nos encontramos esperando que la máxima autoridad del Santuario se haga presente.

Yue, Kurama y Trunks están conmigo en medio del Salón, mi maestro se encuentra a nuestra altura, pero algo alejado. A pesar de que estoy viendo el piso como si fuera fascinante, puedo sentir su mirada. ¡Si, la de él y la de todos los caballeros y aprendices que nos rodean!. Supongo que todos ellos esperan una explicación a todo este asunto. Si, no tengo dudas, por lo menos toda la jerarquía dorada se encuentra aquí y también sus respectivos aprendices ¿Aprendices? ¡Oh no! ¡¿Y ahora que le diré a Milo?! Tengo unas ganas inmensas de mirarlo, pero no me atrevo, se que al igual que el resto me esta viendo fijamente. Su mirada y la de mi maestro me hacen sentir mal. Siento que los he traicionado, aunque no sea cierto. Debo hablar con ellos en persona, pero dudo que este sea el momento, porque debo hablar primero con el Patriarca. ¿Y cuando llegue, cómo le explicare lo que sucede, cuando yo mismo apenas y lo comprendo? Es cierto que recupere la memoria, pero aun tengo algunos vacíos, y toda esta situación solo hace que me ponga más nervioso. ¡¡Rayos, no puedo evitarlo!!

Decido dejar de ver el piso y dirigir mi mirada a un lugar mas interesante. Veo como mi maestro esta con el ceño fruncido muy cerca del Gran Trono. ¡¡Oh, oh!! Esa expresión solo la usa cuando esta muy enojado. De seguro si hubiéramos estado solos, ya me habría hecho decirle todo de una vez. Un escalofrío me recorre, cuando pienso en lo que me hará, cuando se entere lo que le he ocultado ¡¡Pero al final no es culpa mía!! ¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de haber perdido la memoria!! ¿O si? Sacudo mi cabeza, con el propósito de alejar estos confusos pensamientos de mi cabeza y paso a ver a otras personas. Veo a los demás caballeros, la mayoría parece estar ansiosa de saber, que es lo que sucede. Otros parecen algo fastidiados por la espera y otros están cuchicheando, de seguro sobre sus suposiciones sobre lo que ocurre ¡¡¿Ayy, que pensaran cuando se enteren?!! ¡¿Y si me rechazan?! ¡¡No, no podría soportarlo!! Entonces para alejar estos pensamientos, veo a los muchachos. Mu todavía tiene esa expresión de incredulidad, je,je,je de seguro aun no logra aceptar que Yue es real. Afrodita se ¿esta arreglando el cabello? Solo él, es capaz de hacer tal cosa en un momento como este. MM parece estar de acuerdo conmigo, porque tiene una mano cubriéndose la cara y moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Aldebarán, Aioria y Shaka, hablan bajito, como dije, de seguro comentando lo que sucede y por ultimo veo a Milo. ¡¡Oh, Milo!! ¡No se como identificar tu mirada! ¿Acaso es tristeza? ¿Es confusión? ¿O acaso molestia? ¡Ninguna de esas respuestas me gustan! ¡¡Yo quiero verte sonreír!! ¡¡Quiero ver tus bellos ojos turquesas brillar como siempre!! Pero para mi desgracia, mi mirada se cruza con la tuya y solo puedo ver la seriedad en tu rostro y tus ojos sin ese brillo que me fascina. ¡¡¡No quiero verte asi !! Así que de manera violenta dirijo mi mirada a otro lugar.

Me atrevo a ver a mis recién llegados amigos y veo que no han cambiado. Yue se encuentra con los brazos cruzados, con la misma cara fría e inexpresiva de siempre sin mirar nada en específico, y pensar que hasta hace un momento lo vi sonreír con tanta sinceridad y tan bellamente, que me es imposible olvidarlo. Siento que mi corazón salta de alegría tan solo de recordarlo. Decido cerrar mis ojos por unos segundos para tener la fuerza de voluntad para dejar de mirarlo y luego fijo mis ojos en Trunsk. Este se encuentra observando detenidamente la arquitectura del Salón, tal parece que es muy diferente a la de su mundo, de seguro opina que es demasiado antiguo para sus gustos usualmente modernos y hasta futuristas. Ahora miro a Kurama, el cual ¿Me esta observando? No puedo evitar exaltarme un poco y abrir levemente un poco más mis ojos. Kurama se da cuenta y sonríe dulcemente para tranquilizarme y lo logra. Parece que me comprende muy bien. Se acerca un poco mas a mi y discretamente me susurra unas palabras:

-Todo saldrá bien

Pocas palabras, en verdad, pero con la fuerza necesaria de darme un poco mas de confianza y justo a tiempo, porque el Gran Patriarca hace su entrada y no puedo evitar ponerme tenso. Todos se inclinan, incluyéndome, noto aliviado que mi acción es copiada por mis amigos. El Patriarca camina solemne hasta su Trono, lleva sus ropas y máscara usuales y toma asiento de manera elegante.

-Camus, por favor explícame que es lo que sucede-me ordena el Patriarca de manera al parecer tranquila.

Yo trago en seco, sabia que debía ser yo, quien explicara todo, pero ahora siento que las fuerzas me fallan, ni siquiera sé, si podré al menos pronunciar alguna palabra, sin embargo el Patriarca me ha dado una orden directa y debo obedecer. Decido abrir la boca y tratar de dejar a las palabras fluir, pero soy interrumpido por Kurama.

-¿Camus, me permitirías a mi, dar las explicaciones?-me pregunta y yo solo atino a afirmarle con la cabeza, agradeciendo infinitamente su ayuda. Veo como se pone de pie, pero con una actitud de respeto hacia el Patriarca y comienza a hablar:

-Gran Patriarca, me da mucho gusto y honor conocerlo. Camus nos hablo de usted y también de la valentía de sus caballeros, y me doy cuenta que no exagero en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, se preguntara como es que Camus nos conoce y quienes somos nosotros. Así que si me permite, empezare desde el principio.

Veo que el Patriarca hace un movimiento afirmativo y Kurama continua.

-Vera, este planeta, este mundo que conoce, no es el único que existe. Hay varias versiones suyas, pero en diferentes dimensiones. Mundos paralelos con diferentes reglas y habitantes. Aquí en su mundo los dioses, la mayoría griegos, gobiernan el destino de la humanidad, pero en los otros mundos, son otro tipo de dioses y en otros ni siquiera existen.

Veía como Kurama, explicaba y se movía como el gran orador que era y me sentí orgulloso de ser su amigo.

-La mayor parte del tiempo estas dimensiones existen en completa concordancia sin que de ninguna manera se inter-relacionen. Pero este equilibrio ha sido roto por un ser muy poderoso y maligno llamado Zargo, el cual los dioses no pueden hacer frente, ya que este ser es capaz de absorber el poder de las divinidades y utilizar esa energía como propia. Cuenta con un ejercito de seres malignos, cuyo único propósito es destruir. Ya atacó varios mundos y mató a sus protectores, para así conquistarlos. Los mundos que se opusieron a su dominio fueron destruidos. Es por eso que los diferentes dioses, de diferentes mundos se han unido para así acabar con este enemigo en común. Para ello juntaron sus poderes y utilizaron la energía del planeta Tierra de sus propias dimensiones, para dividir sus cinco fuentes de energía: Fuego, Tierra, Trueno, Aire y Hielo. Esos cinco poderes fueron divididos entre las diferentes dimensiones y entregados a cinco elegidos llamados: los "Portadores de los Cinco Elementos". Según una leyenda, estos Portadores, vienen de distintos mundos y son elegidos por el destino, dependiendo de sus habilidades para poder controlar uno de los elementos de la Naturaleza. Cada elegido, es un guerrero con la misión de proteger su propio mundo y el de los demás. Cuatro de ellos ya fueron hallados, y me enorgullece afirmarle, que yo y mis compañeros aquí presentes somos esos Portadores, incluyendo a Camus.

Ahora mismo quisiera que la tierra me tragara. Todos han fijado su vista en mi, algunos incrédulos, otros sorprendidos y otros simplemente están perplejos como mi maestro, fijo mi vista en Milo y los demás chicos y veo que están boquiabiertos. Muerdo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo, esperando que este silencio incómodo termine y así es cuando el Patriarca, que hasta entonces había guardado silencio preguntara:

-¿Y es por eso que se lo llevaron, verdad?

Siento que esta afirmando, más que preguntando. Claro, solo tuvo que juntar mi desaparición, con lo que Kurama dijo.

-Si, así es-admite Kurama-Nos lo llevamos porque lo necesitamos para acabar con Zargo. Camus logro controlar su poder en poco tiempo, y supongo que es a causa del buen entrenamiento recibido por su maestro.

Kurama fija su vista en mi maestro, yo también lo hago y lo veo ¿Sonreír? ¡Vaya! Se nota que le agrada lo que dice Kurama.

-Pero temo, que ni su poder, ni el nuestro pudo contra Zargo.

Ahora noto como la expresión de Kurama se ensombrece.

-Tuvimos una oportunidad de enfrentarlo frente a frente, pero resulto ser una trampa. Nos separo y por poco logra acabar con nosotros. Fue así, que perdimos a Camus. El cayo por una puerta dimensional, y a pesar de que lo buscamos sin descanso, fue solo hasta hoy que logramos encontrarlo. Si Camus no hubiera abierto esa puerta dimensional, tal vez no lo habríamos encontrado nunca.

Ahora Kurama me mira con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho Camus. No pudimos ayudarte cuando lo necesitaste.

Me sorprendo de sus palabras, de manera rápida veo a Trunks que tiene una expresión de impotencia y a Yue que esta apretando fuertemente sus manos, y aunque su rostro sigue inexpresivo, sus ojos muestran clara furia. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto.

-No digas eso Kurama-le digo-No fue culpa de nadie. Zargo es realmente muy poderoso. Tanto que me borro la memoria-digo un poco enojado y avergonzado-Ahora lo que necesitamos es encontrar al Quinto elegido, porque es claro que no lograremos vencerlo sin su ayuda-digo con confianza y firmeza desconocidas hasta ese momento por mí.

Trunks y Kurama sonrie y Yue me mira intensamente. Todos ellos afirman con sus cabezas. Ahora soy yo, quien se dirige al Patriarca, que hasta ese momento solo nos observa.

-Gran Patriarca, espero que usted y todos los presentes me perdonen por preocuparlos y darles tantas molestias, pero como se dará cuenta, hubo circunstancias fuera de mi control. Nuestro mundo esta en peligro y solo usted nos puede otorgar la ayuda que necesitamos para derrotar a este enemigo, que atenta contra nuestra diosa y nuestro mundo.

El Patriarca sigue en silencio, supongo que esta reflexionando. Es entonces que escuchamos una voz fuerte en todo el Salón.

-¿Muchachos, pueden oírme?-dice una voz jovial

-¡Koenma! ¿Eres tú?-pregunta Kurama en voz alta

-Si, Kurama. Estoy con Kayo-Sama, él me esta ayudando a comunicarme-responde

-Así es, jo, jo, jo-dice otra voz, y si no me equivoco es el mismo que nos dijo anteriormente que atacáramos a Zargo-Le estoy ayudando a Koenma, en la búsqueda de pistas que nos lleven al Quinto elegido, sin embargo no es por eso que llamamos-termina de decir Kayo-Sama

-Es cierto-continua Koenma-Acabamos de hablar con la diosa Atena, ella se informo por nosotros que ustedes cuatro se encuentran en sus dominios y nos ha pedido el favor de decirle al Patriarca que por orden suya, el Santuario deberá albergarlos como huéspedes de honor, a la vez de otorgarles toda ayuda posible y también que los demás dioses del Olimpo, están enterados acerca de este hecho y verán muy atentos a como se trate a los elegidos y que por tanto no le hagan quedar mal.

Si el Patriarca estaba dudando acerca de todo esto, definitivamente toda idea de rechazo se borro en el instante de recibir la orden directa de la diosa. Se levanto del trono y con voz solemne dijo:

-Ya escucharon caballeros. Nuestra diosa ha dejado muy en claro nuestra posición

Luego nos miro. Para entonces Yue y Trunks, ya se habían puesto de pie.

-Sean bienvenidos elegidos. El Santuario esta a vuestra disposición.

Dicho esto, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Siendo seguido por los demás caballeros y aprendices.

-Jo, jo, jo-rio Kayo-Sama-Bueno con mucho gusto le informaremos a la diosa Atena que su mensaje ha sido recibido y aceptado.

-Seguiremos con nuestras investigaciones. ¡Hasta entonces no dejen de entrenar muchachos!-nos dijo Koenma, antes de desaparecer por completo su voz.

Tal parece que mi vida en el Santuario, va a cambiar completamente. No se lo que me espera de ahora en adelante, pero pondré mi mejor esfuerzo y tratare de ser digno de llamarme el "Portador del Hielo"

**^^U Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, así sean tomatazos o sentencias de muerte. Y recuerden que aun no decido quien será el quinto elegido, así que sigo aceptando sugerencias.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII.-**

-Me veo muy bien. ¿Quien diría que esta ropa me quedaría genial?-decía Kurama, mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo

-Estoy de acuerdo. Como es un diseño antiguo, creí que no me quedaría-contesto Trunks, haciendo lo mismo

-¿Yue, ya estas listo?-pregunto Kurama en voz alta, mientras dejaba de verse en el espejo y miraba la puerta de la habitación continua, donde se suponía se estaba cambiando el peliblanco.

-En un momento-respondió este, ante lo que Kurama sonrió. Luego fijo su vista en Camus, el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla.

Se había mantenido callado desde que salieran del Gran Salón y los llevaran a los aposentos de huéspedes ilustres. Allí entre los cuatro, habían decidido cambiar sus vestimentas, por otras que no llamaran mucho la atención.

Esa era su forma de operar, cuando llegaban a un nuevo mundo, se vestían, actuaban y trataban de mezclarse con las personas del lugar. En este caso se decidieron por ropa de entrenamiento común que la mayor parte de los habitantes del Santuario utilizaban.

Camus fue el primero en cambiarse, ya que como ese era un día festivo, se había puesto sus mejores galas. Pero ahora vestía un conjunto idéntico al que usara cuando conociera a los demás Portadores: Pantalón, una camisa que llegara hasta media pierna, con cinturón y sandalias (Ropa idéntica a la de Kanon n_n).

Los demás usaban un conjunto idéntico, diferenciado solo en los colores. Kurama vestía de verde, quedándole maravillosamente bien con sus cabellos rojos y ojos esmeraldas. Camus vestía de azul, su larga cabellera larga le hacia resaltar más sus profundos zafiros. Trunks, se había decidido por un morado, combinando así con su cabello y ojos, pero sin quitarse ese encanto de chico futurista.

-¿Sigues preocupado amigo?-pregunto Kurama poniendo una mano en el hombro de Camus

-Un poco-respondió este con pesar, obteniendo una sonrisa comprensiva del pelirrojo.

Pero es que tenía muchas, pero muchas cosas pendientes, las más importantes hablar con su maestro y con Milo. Explicarles directamente que es lo que había sucedido. También, habituarse a su nueva situación; de un momento a otro, había pasado de ser un simple aprendiz a la esperanza y orgullo de todo el Santuario y para colmo de su diosa misma. Y para empeorar todo, estaban sus sentimientos confusos. Cuando todavía no recuperaba su memoria, estaba seguro de que le gustaba Milo, pero ahora con la llegada de Yue, como también recordar con detalle todo lo sucedido entre ellos, ya no sabia que pensar. Ambos despertaban en él sensaciones distintas y embriagantes. Soltó un suspiro resignado. Lo mejor seria tomarse las cosas con calma y resolverlas de a poco. Por ahora el Patriarca había ordenado que se tratara a los Portadores con el debido respeto que se merecían como Huéspedes Ilustres, y que lo que se hablara dentro del Salón, no saldría de ahí. En otras palabras, la jerarquía dorada, era la única enterada de todo el asunto.

Camus volvió a suspirar-¡Lo que venga, que venga ya!-se dijo a si mismo y fue en ese momento que salio Yue, completamente cambiado, con la ropa de entrenamiento.

Camus sintió que los latidos de su corazón, habían aumentado el ritmo y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Yue se veía espectacularmente sexy. Su ropa era el mismo modelo que el resto, de color celeste. El cabello que llevaba generalmente sujeta con una cinta, ahora estaba recogida en una coleta alta, evitando de esta forma que su largo cabello se arrastre por el suelo, ya que era sumamente largo, quedando ahora lo suficientemente levantado para que no rozase el suelo.

-¡Vaya que te ves muy bien!-observo Kurama, secundado por Trunks-¿No opinas lo mismo Camus?-pregunto al joven anonadado.

-Si-fue la corta respuesta que dio el francés, pero sus ojos emocionados, y el visible sonrojo dejaron en claro lo impactado que estaba.

-Yo..yo..debo ir a ver a mi maestro-fue lo que atino a decir, antes de levantarse y casi salir corriendo de la habitación. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar y rápido antes de ahogarse en sus emociones.

* * *

Veo atentamente todos tus movimientos Camus ¡Eres tan bello! Tus mejillas encendidas solo me hacen desearte más ¡Te ves tan adorable! ¡¿Pero, por qué te vas?! ¡No te das cuenta que solo me arregle por ti! ¡Solo para que me miraras! Cuando te vi con ese sonrojo, y esa expresión en tu rostro, me sentí feliz, pero ahora que te has ido, me siento triste, y la vez esperanzado porque regreses, quizás por eso me quedo mirando fijamente la puerta, por donde instantes antes desaparecieras.

-¿Y cuando hablaras con él?-me pregunta Kurama, llamando de inmediato mi atención.

-¿Hablar?-pregunto sin comprender

-Se refiere a Camus-responde Trunks, mirándome fijamente

-¿Por qué tendría que hablar con él?-contesto, algo azorado

-Mira Yue-comenzó a hablar Kurama, con una seriedad inusual en él-Ni Trunks, ni yo sabemos lo que sucedió esa vez que te quedaste a solas con Camus, pero se nota que ambos están muy afectados, en especial Camus. Debes recordar que él, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, es casi un niño. Por eso, por tu paz y la de él, seria mejor que aclararan lo que tengan pendiente.

-Pero antes, será mejor que tu mismo aclares bien lo que sientes, para que así ninguno salga lastimado-dijo Trunks, igual de serio

Yo escucho atentamente lo que mis amigos dicen. Era obvio que la desesperación demostrada los últimos días, cosa rara en mí, siendo un ser de naturaleza fría e indiferente, por ti, Camus y las adorables muestras de nerviosismo de hace un momento, habrían sido demasiado obvias para que se dieran cuenta que algo había pasado entre ambos.

Ahora prefiero cerrar los ojos y suspirar, decido pensar en lo que siento por ti. Al principio creí que era un sentimiento de protección que me producías al verte tan "Niño", por eso me encargaba de cuidarte en silencio, de ser una especie de tutor para ti, pero luego ese sentimiento se fue acrecentando, la necesidad de mirarte era imprescindible, estar cerca tuyo era casi una tortura, porque quería un acercamiento más intimo, deseaba tocar tu suave piel de porcelana, posesionarme de tus apetitosos labios y perderme en tus profundos ojos azules. Por eso no sabia como actuar frente a ti, mis nervios siempre me traicionaban, a pesar de tenerlos bien ocultos. Siempre que hablaba contigo Camus, te trataba con palabras despectivas, con mi mayor indiferencia y frialdad, sabia que tu mi "Pequeño" no lo merecías, pero aunque me arrepentía de ello, no sabia como disculparme, hasta que les pedí a nuestros amigos que nos dejaran solos.

Juro que mi intención, era hablar claramente contigo Camus, disculparme y ofrecerte mi ayuda para hacer brotar tu poder, pero cuando entre en tu habitación, me quede embelezado. La visión de ti mirando por la ventana, mientras el viento mecía tus cabellos fue demasiado para mi. Cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia y era palpable que estabas enojado conmigo, solo atine a tomarte entre mis brazos y hacer realidad mi anhelado deseo.

La sensación de tus labios, fue lo más maravilloso que había sentido en mi vida. Recuerdo que al principio no reaccionaste, sentía tu bello cuerpo tenso, pero no me importo, me concentre solo en la delicia de tus labios y pronto desee poder probar tu preciosa cavidad, a lo que tu accediste. No tienes idea de la emoción que me embargo cuando poco a poco fuiste correspondiendo a mi beso, por eso te estreche más en mis brazos, quería sentir más tu cercanía, sentir que en ese momento solo existíamos los dos. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente me separe de ti, y me cautive viendo como aspirabas el aire. Pero entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho, me sentí fatal, sentí que era un libidinoso, un pervertido por tocar algo tan puro como tu. Yo soy una criatura creada hace miles de años, lo que me hace, aunque no lo parezca, un viejo. ¡Si, un viejo! ¡Un viejo que se aprovecha de un inocente niño! Recuerdo que sonreí con burla al pensar en esa comparación, nadie creería con mi apariencia que yo tenga tanta edad.

Quizá por eso, cuando te vi, solo atine a decirte que eras un niño. Y me salí, salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, y luego de la casa, encontrándome con Kurama y Trunks, quienes me preguntaron acerca de lo que hablamos ¿¿Que podía decirles?? ¡¡No hablamos de nada porque lo bese!! Así que les dije lo primero que me vino a la mente ¡De nada importante!

Fue entonces que sentí tu poder detrás mío, vi como me observabas con furia y me sentí tan mal, que preferí mostrarme indiferente. Cuando gritaste y soltaste tu poder, solo atine a salir volando. Recuerdo que Kurama me interrogaba, pero no le puse atención, porque observaba asombrado el alcance de tu poder. ¡Yo sabía que eras muy poderoso y me sentí orgulloso de ti! Por eso te felicite, pero cuando vi tu cara de decepción al pensar que te había besado solo para despertar tu poder, me sentí peor ¡Te juro que quería enmendar mi error, pero no sabia como! Cuando fuimos mandados por Kayo-Sama en busca de Zargo, agradecí internamente a todos los dioses, el que fueras mi compañero en la exploración de ese maldito lugar. Yo quería buscar el momento indicado para disculparme, pero luego te capturaron y mi único pensamiento era encontrarte.

No sabes cuanto sufrí cuando vi lo que te había hecho Zargo, me sentí culpable por no haberte protegido y más aun cuando pensé que te había perdido. Cuando volví a encontrarte, estabas cayendo al vacío ¡Y me jure a mi mismo que pasara lo que pasara te protegería! El tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos fue una sensación extraordinaria. Pero ahora ya no se que hacer. Se que Kurama y Trunks tienen razón, pero ¿Qué hago?

* * *

-¡Milo, que bueno que te encuentro!-exclamo entusiasmado Camus, al encontrarlo en la puerta del Templo Principal-Yo quería decirte que...

-No tienes que explicarme nada-replico Milo, mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

-¡Si, si tengo!-exclamo Camus, tomándolo del brazo, para evitar que se fuera, llamado su atención de inmediato-Milo, yo no recordaba nada, de haberlo hecho, te lo habría contado todo-termino de explicar bajando la mirada y soltando su agarre

Milo, vio las facciones del francés, en verdad se veía arrepentido, sus ojos generalmente fríos mostraban en ese momento una tristeza, con unas cuantas lágrimas a punto de salir. Es por ello que Milo, con cuidado levanto la barbilla de Camus, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa de parte del griego

-¿Camus, somos amigos verdad?-El francés pestañeo, signo inequívoco de no entender, pero afirmo con la cabeza-Por eso te conozco mejor que nadie-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-Entonces no hay nada que perdonar. Comprendo perfectamente lo que sucedió. Se bien que no podías recordar nada.

Ante estas palabras, Camus sonrió. Milo no lo odiaba como creía. Suspiro con alivio.

-Gracias-susurro, haciendo ampliar la sonrisa del griego-Bueno, ahora solo me falta hablar con mi maestro-dijo algo temeroso.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompañare-dijo Milo y juntos se dirigieron a la Onceava Casa.

* * *

En la Casa de Libra, donde generalmente se reunían todos, por ser una de las casas sin custodio. Los chicos comentaban lo ocurrido.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritaba eufórico Afrodita-¡Mi Camus será uno de esos legendarios guerreros!

-¿Tu Camus?-pregunto Mascara Mortal molesto, con un ligero tic en el ojo

-¡Ayy, bueno! ¡Nuestro Camus!-corrigió Afrodita, sin darle mayor importancia

-¿Shaka, te sientes bien?-pregunto Mu, algo preocupado al ver a su amigo más callado de lo habitual.

-Si-fue la parca respuesta que dio el rubio.

En realidad no se encontraba nada bien. Se suponía que él, era el más cercano al Gran maestro, entonces ¿Cómo era posible, que no fuera él, el elegido? Su orgullo había recibido un golpe muy fuerte y sabia que tardaría un tiempo en reponerse. Pero tampoco quería culpar a Camus, al final de cuentas lo que había sucedido, fue sin el consentimiento de ninguno de los dos ¡¡Pero era tan difícil aceptarlo!!

Suspiro resignado. Nada podía hacer ahora, Camus había sido elegido, y solo le quedaba aceptarlo, como buen budista que era, debía alejar esos sentimientos llamados celos, pero algo le decía que solo se quedaría tranquilo poniendo a prueba al Portador del Hielo, y solo así sabría que Camus, merecía tal distinción.

-Je,je,je ¡Como se nota que ustedes se gustan!-comento Aioria, ganándose una mirada de rencor de parte de Afrodita y Mascara Mortal.

-¡¡Cállate Aioria!!-gritaron ambos al unísono. Y como el otro seguía repitiendo lo mismo en forma de tonada musical, ambos se lanzaron a perseguirlo por todo el lugar.

* * *

La visita a su maestro, no salio tan mal como Camus, esperaba, de hecho fue mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Su maestro ya lo esperaba para recibir las debidas explicaciones. A diferencia de con Milo, el francés tuvo que demostrar mucho respeto y solemnidad al dar sus explicaciones, ante la mirada atenta y seria de su maestro.

Cuando termino se quedo en silencio, esperando la sentencia de su maestro. Cual fue su sorpresa al levantar la mirada por orden de su maestro, y encontrarlo sonriente. Camus tuvo que pestañar muchas veces para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real. Jamás en su vida, había visto a su maestro sonreír tan radiantemente, siempre había sido un TEMPANO DE HIELO, sin emociones. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos supuso que vería algo así.

Como Camus estaba en shock. Su maestro se inclino y le dijo en tono suave:

-Me haz hecho sentir muy orgulloso-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

¿Y como no iba a estar orgulloso? Su alumno, fue elegido entre todos los guerreros del Santuario. ¡No! ¡No solo eso! ¡Había sido elegido entre todos los candidatos de diferentes mundos! ¡Para ser, nada más y nada menos, que uno de sus protectores y hasta salvadores!

-Pero aún te falta aprender algo más-termino de decir Kratos, se levanto y le indico que le siguiera.

Camus se despidió de Milo, quien no se había apartado un momento de él y por tanto había sido testigo de todo lo sucedido, ofreciéndole una mirada de agradecimiento. El griego lo hizo una seña de que no había problema y le sonrió.

Luego de eso, Camus siguió a su maestro, quien ya le llevaba una buena delantera. Con el paso del tiempo y del camino, el francés se dio cuenta que se dirigían a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, para ser más específicos uno muy alejado, donde generalmente ellos entrenaban, lejos de ojos curiosos y personas que les pudiesen desconcentrar.

Cuando llegaron, Kratos, hizo una señal a su alumno para que se quedara donde estaba y observara lo que iba a hacer.

Kratos, se puso en medio del campo y comenzó a subir su energía y a bajar la temperatura del lugar, haciendo que ambos se sintieron otra vez en ambiente.

Camus no perdía de vista ningún detalle. Entonces cuando su energía iba subiendo, Kratos elevo los brazos y separando las piernas, formo detrás suyo la figura de una mujer, la cual sostenía un cántaro de agua. Elevo al máximo su energía y lanzo un poder mayor al que hubiera visto antes, mucho más fuerte que el Polvo de Diamantes o el Rayo de Aurora.

-EJECUCION DE AURORA-grito Kratos, lanzando hacia una montaña cercana su poder, logrando de esta forma que se congelara completamente.

Fue así, que Camus conoció lo que seria su técnica más poderosa, la mayor técnica de los caballeros de los hielos, de los custodios de la Casa de Acuario.

-Esta es mi última enseñanza-le dijo Kratos, ni bien termino su técnica y se acercaba a su alumno. A un anonadado Camus, quien sabia lo que eso significaba. Su maestro prácticamente le estaba terminando de entrenar. Y cuando lograra dominar esa técnica, prácticamente podría enfrentarse a un duelo con él y pedir su armadura. En otras palabras:"LE ESTABA DANDO PERMISO DE ENTRENAR POR SU CUENTA"

-Ma..maestro-susurro Camus, emocionado, sin poder evitar mostrar las sensaciones que le embargaban.

-Cuando te enfrentes a tus enemigos, debes dominar tus emociones. Ya te lo he dicho-contesto Kratos, tratando de sonar frío, pero también a él le estaba costando horrores el dejar a su alumno, dar el siguiente paso para ser merecedor de la armadura de Acuario.

Siempre, desde que lo recibió como alumno, se había concentrado en enseñarle sus técnicas, hasta el punto de exigirle solo dedicarse al entrenamiento.

En un tan lugar árido como lo es Siberia, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Sin que nadie más que ellos tuviera más compañía o apoyo que la suya. Nunca hubo más relación entre los dos, más que el de maestro y aprendiz. Kratos siempre mantuvo su distancia con una actitud fría y por demás indiferente. Pero en un lugar donde no había nadie más que ellos dos, Kratos fue desarrollando, a pesar de su actitud, cierto cariño por su pequeño alumno. Fue una época tranquila y al mismo tiempo llena de soledad.

Cuando por reglas del Santuario y orden expresa del Patriarca, los futuros caballeros, debían realizar el resto de su entrenamiento en tierras sagradas de su diosa, Kratos y Camus, abandonaron la estepa y se dirigieron a tierras griegas. Fue entonces que que Kratos desarrollo una actitud sofocante y severa sobre su alumno, no permitiéndole interactuar con los demás aprendices, comportándose y obligándole al mismo tiempo a su alumno a ser casi un ermitaño y ganándose la fama de huraños.

Es cierto que el comportamiento de Kratos era cruel, pero aunque él trataba de verlo como que estaba sobreprotegiendo a su alumno, en realidad era miedo de separarse se la única persona que lo había acompañado durante seis años.

Cuando Camus desapareció, tuvo suficiente tiempo para reflexionar y darse cuenta que su actuar no había sido el correcto. Diariamente se reprendía y se culpaba de ser, a su manera de ver, la verdadera razón de que Camus desapareciera. No era raro pensar que había huido. Pero tampoco era aceptable para Kratos, que lo conocía bien. Por eso lo busco incansable, hasta que apareció sin sus recuerdos. Ese mismo día, Kratos se prometió a si mismo que no permitiría que nada malo le sucedería a su aprendiz y que enmendaría sus errores, comenzando a darle esa libertad, que tan cruelmente le había arrebatado y permitiéndole tener amigos. Y ahora al saber que se estaba destinado a convertirse en un gran guerrero, le daba la oportunidad de dar el mayor paso para convertirse en su sucesor.

-Recuerda Camus, que debes llevar muy en alto no solo a la Casa de Acuario, sino al Santuario mismo-termino de decir Kratos con cierta solemnidad y nostalgia

Camus no pudo reprimir unas pequeñas lágrimas que representaban su tristeza por terminar una etapa de su vida y la alegría de saber que su maestro lo apoyaba y le daba la oportunidad de avanzar.

Sin pensar en nada más, Camus hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer. Se lanzo a abrazar a su maestro, quien sorprendido por la acción, solo atino a corresponder el gesto, mientras su alumno lo abrazaba con cariño y susurraba una y otra vez la misma palabra:

-Gracias.

**UYYYY!!!!! CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME SALIO ALGO LARGO NO? (n_nU) BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. Y RECUERDEN QUE TODAVIA PUEDEN SUGERIR ACERCA DE QUIEN PODRIA SER EL QUINTO ELEGIDO.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Me disculpo por no haberlo publicado antes, pero me encontraba delicada de salud, así que les recomiendo cuidarse, porque cuando te enfermas aunque sea un resfriado, es un completo fastidio. **

**CAPITULO XIV.-**

Kurama bajaba uno a uno los escalones que le llevaban a los templos zodiacales. El junto a los otro dos habían decidido explorar mejor este nuevo mundo, cada uno por su lado; es así que los otros dos habían salido volando en distintas direcciones, mientras que como él no gozaba de esa habilidad había decidido hacerlo de la manera tradicional. Después de ofrecerles una sonrisa a los guardias que vigilaban el Templo principal (Y a los cuales dejo completamente hipnotizados por su encanto :P) se dirigía a la ultima casa, según le había dicho Camus, era la de Piscis. Cruzo sin problemas la puerta y comenzó a caminar por ese lugar tan grande y antiguo, pero su idea de dirigirse a la siguiente construcción quedo como una idea al sentir en el aire un aroma conocido. Siguiendo su olfato llego hasta un jardín de rosas, muy bello a su parecer pero su instinto le dijo que aparte de bello ese lugar era mortal. Se acerco con cuidado a una rosa, pero no la toco, ya que al instante las espinas que la adornaban apuntaron peligrosamente hacia él. Kurama sonrió como siempre lo hacia, se inclino un poco a la planta y con voz dulce le dijo:

-Yo nunca les haría daño-susurro, pero al parecer las rosas entendieron muy bien, ya que en unos segundos, sus espinas parecieron desaparecer. Kurama sonrió más y con confianza comenzó a acariciar los pétalos de la rosa mas cercana, que parecía ronronear a su tacto (Como los gatitos cuando se sienten felices n_n). Así lo encontró un asombrado Afrodita que no daba crédito que sus "niñas" fueran tan cariñosos con alguien que no fuera su maestro o él. Kurama al darse cuenta de la presencia del aprendiz, se dio la vuelta mirándolo tranquilamente, tan a su estilo.

-Nunca pensé que estas rosas pudieran tratar bien a un extraño-comento el aprendiz de Piscis

-Solo hay que saber como tratarlas-respondió el pelirrojo

-Me llamo Afrodita-dijo este ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa

-Y yo Kurama-respondió devolviendo el gesto

En otra parte Trunks se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando absorto las diferentes construcciones que se le presentaban. Desde las impresionantes Doce Casas, hasta el Coliseo al puro estilo greco-romano, por donde se la paso dando vueltas mirando con atención los detalles arquitectónicos. Tan absorto estaba, que no se dio cuenta de lo pasmados que dejaba tanto a caballeros como a aprendices, que se ejercitaban en dicho lugar. Luego prosiguió su exploración viendo paulatinamente como las grandes construcciones eran remplazadas por otras mas sencillas, hasta llegar a una gran zona conformada por varias cabañas, en donde de seguro vivían los de más baja jerarquía, o sea los guardias. Al fin aterrizo en una zona de entrenamiento, se dio el lujo de soltar un bostezo y estirarse un poco. El vuelo le había dejado algo cansado, por lo que decidió seguir la exploración a pie. No había dado un paso cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Eres un aprendiz o caballero?-pregunto una voz serena

Trunks se dio la vuelta con lentitud, aunque la voz no parecía ser amenazante, era mejor ser precavido. Sin embargo se encontró con un muchacho de rubios cabellos que lo miraba con curiosidad. Trunks lo observo bien, llevaba una ropa parecida a la suya pero también sujetaba unas largas cadenas en ambos brazos.

-¿Que te dice mi ropa?-respondió Trunks a la anterior pregunta, con una sonrisa confiada.

-Que eres aprendiz-respondió este con otra sonrisa-Hola, me llamo Albiore-saludo

-Trunks-respondió el pelimorado devolviendo el saludo

-Tu nombre es raro-comento el rubio

-Bueno, el tuyo tampoco es muy usual-respondió con una pequeña risita.

En otro lado, Yue decidió irse por las zonas que le parecieron más tranquilas (Por no decir más vacías n_nU) Necesitaba pensar en lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho.

-¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba internamente una y otra vez el peliblanco. Estaba completamente seguro que sentía algo por Camus, le había costado mucho aceptarlo, pero que debía hace ahora? Trunks y Kurama tenían razón, debía aclarar las cosas con Camus, pero como?

Decidió aterrizar, no le importo donde. En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, guardo sus alas y soltó un suspiro. Comenzó a caminar sin poner atención por donde lo hacia, tan solo quería despejar sus dudas, encontrar soluciones y poner en orden sus emociones.

-¡¿No sabes que esta prohibido el ingreso de varones en esta zona?!

El grito le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en medio de un grupo de chicas? Bueno, a su parecer eran del género femenino, a pesar de que todas ellas usaban máscara. Hasta hace unos momentos todas ellas se encontraban escuchando atentamente lo que su maestra les decía, sentadas en el suelo en un semicírculo, pero sus enseñanzas fueron abruptamente calladas por la inesperada aparición de aquel intruso, que paso en medio de su circulo sin siquiera notar su presencia. Esto exaspero a la amazona de Plata y maestra de todas aquellas aprendices. ¿Que este sujeto no sabia que no podía entrar en esa zona y pasearse a sus anchas?

-¡¿Te pregunte, si no sabes que esta prohibido el ingreso de varones en esta zona?!-volvió a gritar la amazona completamente enojada por la falta de reacción del intruso.

Yue la miro confundido unos segundos, pero recordando lo que en una ocasión les había contado Camus, acerca de que las mujeres caballeros usaban mascara y entrenaban aparte de los varones, se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Lo siento, no lo sabia-Y era verdad, aunque Camus le hablo de que entrenaban aparte, nunca se pregunto si estaba prohibido el ingreso a sus zonas. Soltó un suspiro inconciente al recordar a Camus.

-¡Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes!-dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente. Por su ropa ella podía afirmar que se trataba de un aprendiz, aunque a su parecer ese joven tenia la edad para ser caballero (Recuerden que en el Santuario ya se es caballero desde sus 13 años y Yue tiene la apariencia de un joven de mas o menos 16. n_n) También le llamo la atención su aspecto, el joven que veía ahora, era muy distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera visto anteriormente; esa piel tan clara, ese cabello tan largo y de color blanco, sin olvidar esos ojos parecidos a dos gemas heladas.

-¡Marin! ¡Shaina!-llamo la amazona y al instante dos de las aprendices se pusieron de pie.

-Acompáñenlo hasta los límites de nuestra zona-ordeno a las dos muchachas, pero Yue le hizo un gesto de negación.

-No es necesario, me iré ahora mismo-dijo y al instante hizo salir sus blancas, largas y bellas alas, las cuales extendió en todo su esplendor dándole el aspecto de un ángel, para luego agitarlas y salir volando del lugar, dejando a todas las presentes asombradas.

**^^U Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, así sean tomatazos o sentencias de muerte. Y recuerden que aun no decido quien será el quinto elegido, así que sigo aceptando sugerencias.**


End file.
